


The Black Flamingo

by Tirpitz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Pop Music Industry, Dubious Ethics, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Grammy Awards, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, K-pop References, Kinky Lovino, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Pop Star Feliciano, Producer Gilbert, Scandal, Spent several nights on this shitty fic turns out to be unbearably long, Urban Dancer Lovino
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 半娱乐圈AU，枢轴兄都是事实素人。很长，慎看。那个影子般的男人，罗维诺，是如此的触手可及，又如此易于失去。他和他们不同，他只是个平常人。
Relationships: Belgium/Spain (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	1. Wonderful Beauty Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比利时：安瑞 Anri（这个名字是临时改的，所以可能有没改过来的bug）  
> 古巴：马克西莫 Maximó  
> 荷兰：摩根斯 Mogens

##  上

性是生活的润滑剂。

菲利西安诺难得说了个实用的句子。就像安东尼奥会同安瑞做爱，但从来不给对方名分；就像弗朗西斯与一个英国佬分分合合，就像两管水火不容的化学试剂，“干柴烈火”可以指争吵，也可以指上床；就像菲利西安诺把他的经纪人——基尔伯特的弟弟——骗上床。

他妈的，只有基尔伯特一个人是形单影只的。他的朋友们有缪斯，他只有很多的酒，很多的烟，忍无可忍时飞叶子，不过很少碰LSD等更过分的玩意，如此才成为了“Hitmaker”。

他不是一直都与性绝缘，只是，当你与老朋友交往5年后分手，对方写了一大堆歌诅咒自己品德败坏、才华寥寥时，你很难走出来。爱情让他的伊丽莎白变成了分手歌专业户，他还没处说理去；而朋友也没得做了，打招呼时还会彼此笑，但你能看到对方的白骨，森森的，能记起彼此怎样把叫骂声提高八度，怎样朝对方丢盘子、丢烟灰缸。

或许安东尼奥那样是对的。

16岁时，基尔伯特发掘了菲利西安诺，彼时还顶多是一个满脸青春痘的小孩，在油管上有几支点击率很高的Cover而已。半是因为嗓音，半是因为长相，他觉得这孩子一定能捧红。基尔伯特给他量身打造了一套出道专辑，结果就是叫好又叫座，一炮走红。现在5年过去，菲利西安诺已经是超生代现象级男歌手，流媒体成绩喜人，到处开巡演，还买了马里布的海景豪宅。公司给他的标签是，纯情又痴情，因为他的招牌笑容，就像淋在香草冰淇淋上的热巧克力，那么笑着的人不会做坏事！

“你该庆幸我们的公关把你保护得有多好，”听说他睡了自己弟弟，基尔伯特只无奈地笑，他知道自己弟弟很傻，“不然多少少女会心碎。”

菲利西安诺故作不悦，“基尔，对我的粉丝有点信心，好吧？她们会喜欢我坏男孩的那一面的。”

真要是这样最好了。他们正在筹备一张转型专辑，很俗套地，暂时以年龄来命名——“22”，菲利西安诺的形象乃至风格、流派，都会得到一次扩展。基尔伯特不确定他的粉丝基本盘是否乐意他的转变，不过，就像菲利西安诺说的，他已经成年很久了，早该这么做了，如果有人不喜欢，那她一开始就不该留下来。

“不管怎么样，我会全力以赴给你准备的，小菲利。”

他夸了海口，指望菲利西安诺也竭尽全力，但事与愿违。从他还是个孩子时开始，他就热爱迟到早退放鸽子，大红大紫后依然如此，不改初心。现在也是这样。基尔伯特刚拿到一首歌的Demo，麻烦安东尼奥唱的（因为他自己是个破锣嗓子，除了Rap部分，指示意义不大），和菲利西安诺约好了第二天到录音室试试看，不适合就卖给别人。

但是菲利西安诺不知道跑哪儿去了，手机关机老半天不接，基尔伯特拳头都硬了，上他的豪宅就去捉人。他觉得菲利西安诺肯定还在他面朝大海的King-size床上睡懒觉，这孩子会后悔的——为他曾经给他的制作人家里的密码。

就是那时，他遇到了罗维诺。是，他很晚才遇到罗维诺，就像这里的叙述一样缓慢，但闪亮登场的人总需要一个帷幕，总需要一个仪式感。

然而，初遇并不是很顺利。他认错了人，以为那个站在阳台上抽烟的人是菲利西安诺，还生气他在录音室左等右等不来，你在这里犯伤感病，一把就扭过对方的肩膀，劈头盖脸骂了一顿。

“菲利西安诺”一脸错愕，等他骂完了，眉毛皱起来，微微颔首，目光一下磨得极锋利：

“我不是菲利西安诺，”他打开基尔伯特的手。

“噢，这是什么新的借口么，双重人格？”

慢着，他也是突然间发现事情不对的。“菲利西安诺”说话没有口音，眼睛不绿，皮肤也没有晒痕，从来不以杀人为目的地盯着对方。因为不爱运动，身材也不如眼前这位好，每寸肌肉都节俭主义地贴在身上。

“……你是谁？”

“擅自闯进别人家里的人，问主人是谁，”男人的脸因为生气而涨红，“是那个蠢货告诉你密码的么？保安就这样让你进来了？”

蠢货？“你是说菲利西安诺？对。”

“那个笨蛋，”男人又咬咬嘴唇，“现在出去，我考虑不报警。”

“等下，你肯定知道他在哪里！”

“在哪个德国男人的被窝里。反正不在这里。滚吧。”

基尔伯特稀里糊涂地滚了。他其实可以不滚的，就赖在那里，但这男人说的话有点魔力，让他一定要去服从一下。

之后，菲利西安诺姗姗来迟，原因就是和经纪人天雷勾地火，如上文，多么傻逼的原因，基尔伯特想把他的弟弟拎过来，问问他怎么就让情感影响了他的专业性，这很不贝什米特，很不awesome。更可怜的是，路德维希以为他在一段关系里，菲利西安诺和他解释的时候，他看上去就像只悲伤的等身大泰迪熊。

菲利西安诺对他们俩的奇遇很是热情，好像不是有人发现他哥哥，是有人发现祖传的宝珠。

“那是罗维诺！他是不是很漂亮？”

“看了他，我觉得瓦尔加斯家不会有难看的了，”基尔伯特流里流气地笑，“不过，他的身材比你好太多了。小菲利，你真的该减肥了。”

“基尔！真伤人！反正开完演唱会又会瘦下来！”菲利西安诺倒没真生气，又笑盈盈地，“大概是因为他是舞者。他最近被这边的舞室聘用了，就搬过来。”

“舞室？”都是在音乐圈里的，对伴舞这块也有所了解，“是‘千禧年’？” 国内一般叫“红房子”，舞室背景是涂红的

“正是！”

“哇，”基尔伯特毫不掩饰他的惊喜，“你有他的电话号码吗？”

“当然。怎么，要约他出来？”

“当然不是！”架不住另一边那洞察的目光，“好吧，暂时不是。”

“不过，我想你刚刚踩了他的雷区，”菲利西安诺不好意思地说。

“什么？什么雷区？”

“他……不喜欢被认错。被认成我。”

如果基尔伯特待人处事不那么大条一点，就该看到菲利西安诺眼里有更多的东西。

“但是你们的确很相似。”

“是啊，相似也给我们带了很多麻烦……”菲利西安诺有些黯然，“总之，我把他的电话和Ins都告诉你吧。加油哦！”

“加什么油。”

说是那么说，基尔伯特觉得自己是势在必得。在一次爱的山体滑坡后，他变得宁缺毋滥，很久和人处正经对象，连次一点的一夜情都很少了。而罗维诺，有那么一点儿意思。

> 「罗维诺，今天的事真的对不起！」
> 
> 「不知菲利有没有向你介绍过我，我是基尔伯特。」
> 
> 「某种意义上我算是他事业上的父亲哈哈哈」
> 
> 「期待我们能正式地认识彼此！」

一个小时后，在第25次检查手机后，罗维诺终于“已读”了，但始终没有基尔伯特意想中的“输入中”。没有回复。石沉大海。

可能是害羞。基尔伯特不知怎么地想到。

后半夜则徜徉在Instagram里。基尔伯特手贱，又去点了伊丽莎白的账号，像个杀人犯反复故地重游，期待有个人抓住他一般。实际上，他打心底地希望她过得不如自己。

罗维诺的ins很简单——食物，风景，舞蹈。要找他的漂亮脸蛋，只能去那些舞蹈视频里找。

在那些舞蹈视频里，罗维诺常常一身黑。十字架在胸口跳来跳去，让基尔伯特想起安东尼奥。他的动作到位，力度精准，有满溢的表现力，却还不至于用力过猛，看得人恐慌，以为要出来揍人。

在一些舞里，他侵略成性；在另一些舞里，他又妩媚如水。

基尔伯特发现自己在傻笑，对那些可爱的小习惯——跳完以后喝水，总是双颊鼓如小松鼠。关摄像机时，嘴总是撅起。

奇怪的是，每个视频下都有一大堆蝌蚪文评论。

英文评论似乎指点了一些迷津：

> 「我喜欢那个闻香水的动作，很优雅，很性感，虽然歌词没有提到。你知道如何展现女人的美，你是天才。」
> 
> —「我根据demo编舞，所以……demo里有香水这一句，大概他们又去掉了。谢谢你，姑娘们是最好的。」
> 
> 「罗维，谢谢你给■■他们设计的Killing Part动作，那个开枪的动作，太酷了！」
> 
> —「实际上，我本意是模仿枪斗术。谢谢你，甜心。」

罗维诺是如此的温柔，让基尔伯特坚信那天的过激反应只是他在生气。除了这样的：

> 「你和菲利真像！」
> 
> —「并没有。」

在最新的照片里，罗维诺拍了棕榈树掩映的落霞，还有舞室的外观。

> 「上次来洛杉矶是五年前了。希望新生活一切顺利。」

基尔伯特冲上去便评论：「欢迎来LA！有问题随时找我这个导游！还有，拜托回一下短信，让我知道你的感受。」

然后他拉下来，点了一大堆的赞。隔日起来，罗维诺一定会被他如山的爱淹没。

“叮。”

但念头刚落地，基尔伯特便听到短信送达的声音。

> 「你不知道什么叫骚扰吗」

不止如此，基尔伯特发现自己再也搜不到罗维诺的ins了。

他被拉黑了。

第二天，安东尼奥去公司地下的工作室——格莱美制作团队Bad Tri的基地，发现基尔伯特已经在那里了，挂着睡眠不足的脸，对着电脑上一个节没动的谱子。他伸出手，刮了刮好友眼前的空气，竟不眨一眨眼睛。

“怎么，一整夜都没有灵感？”

“哈？”基尔伯特回神，又懊恼地抹过头发，“不，我也刚来。”

“没事吗？又是伊丽莎白，过得尚好，气到了你？”

“托尼，”他摇头。

安东尼奥笑着，拍打他，“你要接受现实！总不能整天盼着人家不好！”

“不是那样的。”

“你是该找段新的关系了，你经常不在状态。”

“我知道，我知道，好吗？”基尔伯特瞪他，安东尼奥在关系的复杂程度上只输给弗朗西斯，也不是多值得骄傲的事，“我有个人要跟你打听。”

“谁？我尽力。”

“叫罗维诺……”“啊，菲利的哥哥。”

基尔伯特不平衡了。

“为什么好像人人都知道一样？”

“是安里介绍给我的，她和他关系很好。”

“所以你们都认识。”

安东尼奥大笑着，“我们不止是认识！”

别告诉他安东尼奥在和罗维诺约会，基尔伯特心里在狂喊，他他妈的比电线杆子还直！

“噢，我们只是关系很好，你不要用那种眼睛看着我，你懂我的，”虽然每次安东尼奥否认的样子都像恐同人士，“怎么啦，你喜欢他？”

“我惨遭滑铁卢。”

基尔伯特把事情来龙去脉讲了一遍。事态可能比他想的严重，因为一向傻乐傻乐的安东尼奥都为难了。

“虽然罗维诺本来就很难相处，但是……你可能确实摊上事儿了。”

“那我该怎么办？”基尔伯特暴躁地把腿放到桌子上，“该死，你还是替我拉个皮条得了，比这轻松。”

“不如，你让菲利去说两句？”

他眨眨眼，打了个响指，“试试。”

他很迅速地联系了菲利西安诺，后者像是还赖床，满口答应下来。半小时后，弗朗西斯一脚踹开门，解释他是如何同英国佬床头吵架床尾和，来了一场汁水淋漓的晨间性爱所以迟到了，个中描述恶心得另两个人头皮发麻。

基尔伯特说，他完全可以和亚瑟告状说弗朗西斯又在白日宣淫，这个男人的廉耻程度和情人相反，回家势必会教训对方，但他就是不会那么做。

“你也承认你羡慕我有如此美好的性……”

“闭嘴。”

他真的很羡慕。不只是性，还有爱。他生活的客房已经空出来一间，大脑却兀自认为还有人在那里。他想要人住进去。

最好是那个皮肤麦黑的男人。

所以，菲利西安诺告诉他，“其实哥哥已经和我问过你的事了”时，他很激动。

“他怎么说？你有把我往好了说吧，小菲利？”

“他……他没说什么，”菲利西安诺局促地，“但没事，他对你感兴趣，这个我可以保证！哥哥很少主动问别人的事！”

“可我还是被拉黑了。”

“你要给他时间。”

“噢，我明白了，”基尔伯特笑了，“他喜欢玩欲擒故纵？”

“怎么说呢，只是他对女人的优先级比男人高很多。”

过后，基尔伯特还是三番五次地上门，但罗维诺已经不在那里了。菲利西安诺说他已经找到房子，所以搬出去了。

“噢，”基尔伯特失落地，“他现在住在哪里？”

“他没告诉我。”

看着菲利西安诺略微低垂的头，他意识到这对兄弟的关系也许远不如自己与路德维希。

天时地利而人不和。基尔伯特开始学着接受失败——接受他和罗维诺可能真的不会再有交集的事实。那个男人走了，就像随便一滴雨水融进大海。

“天哪，朋友，你别表现得好像他死了一样！太夸张了！”

安东尼奥说的没错，可是，他活着，但要再用什么契机去遇见他？

有一段时间，基尔伯特认真考虑去学点Urban Dance，罔顾他一跳舞浑身肌肉便坚如磐石的事实。

一个月后，菲利西安诺的21岁生日派对开启。派对规模不大不小，客人主要是菲利西安诺的朋友们，圈内圈外的都有。也不知这孩子发什么神经，突然要求大家穿礼服来，基尔伯特不得不把压在衣柜底部的礼服拉出来穿。他搭了菲利西安诺他们的便车，一辆加长林肯，进去的时候，年轻的男歌手正躺在皮质座椅里，仰头不耐烦地听经纪人念经。

“待会下车，他们会问你和塞西莉亚的事，你知道该怎么回答。”

噢，这个他知道，和菲利西安诺合作过的一个女歌手，黑白混血，算是超生代里很有人气的那一档。前段时间因为一段feat，两人炒了一点绯闻，但基尔伯特怀疑他俩甚至没做爱过。

“我知道！”菲利西安诺哀嚎起来，“你已经审问了我四遍了！”

基尔伯特幸灾乐祸地，拿过桌上的香槟，“他越长大越像老妈子，真的。”

“哥哥，我只是保证万无一失，”路德维希开始调转火力，“你也知道菲利有多……”

他咂了口酒，“我知道了，天，你真是说不得。”

看着车里加上自己一共三个人，基尔伯特忽然想起来什么。

“你们有邀请罗维诺吗？”

当然了，看路德维希的表情，不是第一次听说这名字。

“菲利的哥哥？每年都有发邀请函，但他从来不回。”

“噢，好吧。”

路德维希奇怪地看着他，直到菲利西安诺坏笑着：

“你哥哥喜欢我哥哥，路德。”

“真的？”

基尔伯特的脸轰然红透了。

“有点一见钟情而已，没什么大不了的。”

基尔伯特的声音听起来真的很败犬。所以他选择把嘴泡在香槟里，一口又一口，到酒店的时候，他已经有些上头了。

下车时，无数个记者围上来，路德维希挡在菲利西安诺旁边——他常因为体型身兼保镖一职，而男歌手驾轻就熟地咧出一个营业微笑，调笑地和记者们聊天，他是个天生的明星，让基尔伯特为之欣慰。

基尔伯特从旁边溜出去，他只是这群明星“背后的男人”。

派对上，他很容易就找到了朋友们。安东尼奥和弗朗西斯站在一隅，旁边站着安瑞，金色的短发新卷过。

“不错的衣服嘛，”弗朗西斯上下地打量他。

“呵，”他走过来，“别装的像你第一次看。嗨，最近怎样，安瑞？”

女人笑着，“非常好，我猜？”

“我听说你们今年会结婚？”这是基尔伯特和弗朗西斯第一喜欢开的玩笑，“从我们还在大学时，你们就认识了，爱情长跑够久了。”

“为什么不能只是手牵手散步呢，”安东尼奥爽朗地笑，安瑞忽然接了个电话，要失陪了。

“对不起，男士们，我要去接一个朋友，他不认路。”

“去吧，美人，”弗朗西斯抬起手上的红酒，不一会儿，转过来正色道，“实际上，我打算今年结婚。”

“什么！？”

基尔伯特和安东尼奥的反应一致。

“和谁？”安东尼奥眯起眼睛。

“我最爱的那位，”弗朗西斯笑，“眉毛先生。”

“一年之内你们就会再次离婚，”基尔伯特嗤笑道。

“我们还打算要两个孩子。”

“你想的太远了，朋友，”连安东尼奥都说，但这是弗朗西斯的老毛病了，“听起来倒是很可爱，我喜欢。”

“万事齐全了，我们正在筹备婚礼。”

基尔伯特摇摇头，从牙缝里挤出一个“天哪”。他曾是三个人里最有可能结婚的，现在变成了最干干净净的一个。

不久，他们听到一声巨大的尖叫声，幸而出于喜悦而非惊恐。

“哥哥！”

基尔伯特睁大了眼，看到菲利西安诺正抱着一个男人转圈，后者一直在咒骂。安瑞站在旁边捂嘴而笑。

“该死的，放开我，菲利西安诺！”

“你来了！”弟弟骤然放开哥哥，又上下检查一番，生怕对面这人是假的一般，“我以为你还是不来呢！”

“我们他妈的住一个城里，为什么不来，”罗维诺整理自己的黑色西装，“也算是感谢你上个月收留我。”

“噢，罗马诺，”菲利西安诺的小眉毛下撇，“我们是兄弟，你不必这样。”

“吧啦吧啦吧啦，现在快点带我找个座位坐下，我累坏了。”

安瑞挽过他的手，“我带你，走吧。”

罗维诺看着她，立刻从方才烦恼的神色中解脱，微笑着点头。

那样温和的笑容，叫基尔伯特想起家乡有阳光的下午，你只想伸长了身体躺在里面。真美。

他该去找罗维诺。他刚要走，肩膀便被安东尼奥擦过去。

“罗维诺！别跑！过来和我抱抱！”

基尔伯特难得这么想把他的朋友摁回去。

“嘿，基尔！”他刚想上前，就被叫住了。回头，一个高个子黑人风风火火地走过来。

“马克西莫？我以为你还在哈瓦那呢，”黑人站到他身前，一下就挡住了大半视野，基尔伯特只好踮脚找角度观测罗维诺的去向。

“我为了菲利赶回来了！兄弟，我听说你们要玩儿大的，你要给他写新专辑了，”马克西莫一个猛拍，险些把他心脏拍出来，“他妈的，我有预感绝对会很赞！……”

罗维诺和安东尼奥拥抱了，还来了个脸颊亲吻。安东尼奥摸摸他的脑袋，手被打开了。

他们忽然一起站起来，往舞台后走，他们要去哪里？

“……最后我思来想去，我还是最喜欢你的flow！但你最近好像很难联系。”

马克西莫屁股一挪，把他俩都挡住了。基尔伯特咬咬牙：

“操。”

“操？”

基尔伯特感觉自己眉毛扭得像毛毛虫，“我说，操，你不知道我最近有多忙！但是兄弟，只要你需要，我随时给你安排时间。”

“就等你这句话！”这位高个子黑人发出十分沉重的笑声，“菲利要是有要feat的部分，尽管叫我！”

“当然，绝对会的。”

天啊，终于走了，不是他讨厌马克西莫，他是个品学兼优、非常顾家的rapper（也意味着说唱圈里的格格不入），只是他出现的不是时候。基尔伯特长出一口恶气，准备去找罗维诺时，舞台上忽然传来十足刺耳的麦克风音。最近蹿红的DJ阿尔弗雷德正在试音，而试音没完没了。接下来，菲利西安诺站上来，开始发表他出道以来的心路历程，“从今天开始，我终于可以公开喝酒了”。

基尔伯特意识到，如果三分之一的演讲稿都是在赞美你的话，你应该留下来，时而欢呼起哄，“好小子！”，而不是开溜。

“亲爱的，你看起来都要哭了，”弗朗西斯冷不丁出现在他身边。

“感动。我太他妈感动了。”

后来，乐队开始演奏，一些男女歌手也即兴跳上去演出。在应酬了一大堆认得或不认得的圈内人后，基尔伯特终于得闲。罗维诺现在就在舞台前。他安静时像一只黑天鹅，走起路来像火烈鸟，现在正跟着台上的放克音乐微微摇动着身子。基尔伯特腔子里一股热流，促使他挤过他人的肩膀，走到罗维诺旁边，如履薄冰地，拍了一下他的肩膀。

“嘿。”

罗维诺惊得浑身小小地一震，杯里的粉色香槟左右摇晃，像心有余悸。他转过来的视线几乎是怨恨的。

“你干什么？”

基尔伯特眨眨眼，没有脏话即是胜利。他微笑着：

“记得我吗？”

“不记得。”

“是不记得，还是不想记？你看起来对我是挺了然的，”罗维诺依然冷着脸，直到他说，“我听菲利说你已经打听过我了。”

罗维诺红了脸，但仍是生气，“只是想知道是谁把他拐进这个该死的产业的。”

基尔伯特笑了两声，“好吧，看得出你不喜欢我们了。不过，你弟弟有天生的歌手气质，不做歌手才是可惜了。”

“随便啦，糖爹。”

“嗷，”基尔伯特故作心痛状，“那又是什么指控？”

“你不是说你是他爹吗？”

“那个的意思是，他刚来洛杉矶的时候，是我给他找的房子，给他找声乐老师。他的出道专辑也基本是我主刀的，你听过吗？”

“当然了，烂透的歌词，”罗维诺翻翻眼睛，“现在流行音乐就这德性。”

“好吧，我的短板在歌词。但我就当你承认我的旋律和编曲很棒了！”

“少来，我可没那么说！”

他真可爱，基尔伯特笑着，“我还在教他做音乐，再过一会儿，他就能自己独立制作了。”

“和我无关。”

“才不，你爱他，所以你才来，”基尔伯特指指正在舞台上和某个女歌手热舞的菲利西安诺，“21岁，多么有意义的年龄，是吧？我21岁的时候，和朋友在校外的酒吧嗨了一晚上，仅此而已了。菲利已经赢了地球上99％的人。”

“我不知道是什么让你说什么都言之凿凿地，混蛋，”罗维诺别开肩膀，“是的，我是那99％，我21岁时很穷，生日也没得过，我昏过去一整天，被我男朋友揍的。”

“噢，”基尔伯特一下愣在那里。

“还有，我没那么爱他，我只是不想欠人人情，”罗维诺微微仰起头，露出修长的脖颈，“比起我，他根本不算吃过苦头。但还是谢谢你，把他照顾的这么好。”

罗维诺喝完最后一口酒，把高脚杯杵在桌上，就往别处走。

“等等！罗维诺！”基尔伯特急忙赶上去，“是我失言了，对不起！请不要生我的气！”

“我没有生气，”罗维诺摇头，“我只是想找个透气的地方。”

“这边，这边是露台。”

罗维诺跟着他，来到同层的露台，这里也早站着成对的人，下面就是车水马龙，很嘈杂。罗维诺掏了一根烟，基尔伯特立刻递出打火机，让他迟疑地，抬眼看了看递火者，最后还是低头凑过去点燃了。

他发出一阵类似寒噤的声音，在这样五六月的天气里。

“这些人，我几乎一个都不认识，”罗维诺靠在露台边缘，“真是煎熬。”

“我也是。”

“你别为了接话就胡说八道，”罗维诺瞪他一眼。

“我说的是真的！你觉得我应该谁都认识吗？我只是个卖歌写歌的。”

罗维诺似乎来了兴趣，笑着，“但他们都仰仗你吃饭吧？”

“没有创作力的人才仰仗我。当然，我也是可替代的，”基尔伯特耸耸肩，露出一个可爱的笑，“你和安东尼奥关系好，你知道他也是创作人。”

“是啊，但我听说他没你吃得开，更加证明你们行业有多没眼光了。”

看到基尔伯特吃了苍蝇的样，罗维诺抱着自己，大声笑了几下。但基尔伯特愿意让他笑。

“这绝对是过去几小时里我最放松的时刻了，”他有些黯然，“看看这些人，整天在社交媒体上吵吵闹闹的，现在就在我眼前，我还是一点兴趣都没有。”

“你似乎很不喜欢……这个圈子。”

“做作。肮脏，”罗维诺吸了一口烟，“我怀疑那个蠢货已经嗨过了，告诉我，爹地，他嗑过那些东西吗？”

基尔伯特难以开口，只好说，“至少我从来没让他用那些东西。”

罗维诺眯起眼睛，“那么你用吗？”

“我偶尔会用叶子，”其实他也用过LSD，在脑子里开个洞，第三只眼，“音乐很依赖灵感，你是跳舞的，不知你是否理解。”

“没有灵感时，我直接睡觉。”

基尔伯特笑了笑，“我的买家不允许我那么悠闲。”

小个子的男人叹了口气，把烟雾随风吹得很远。基尔伯特望着他，决定问一个他一直以来好奇的问题。

“你和菲利的关系很……有趣。”

罗维诺冷笑一声，“你知道我刚来的时候发生了什么吗？你肯定想听。有记者——我不知道，也许他蹲错时间点了——把我认成了他，上来就问我怎样看待我被某人diss，如何看待别人说我特别喜欢黑女孩。我说‘如何看待你是个傻逼，我不是他，滚蛋’。”

基尔伯特不好意思地，猩红的眼珠左右看。

“这种事情经常发生。我现在在工作时，也老像动物园里的猴子一样到处给人看。有时候你会觉得，太多人不想让你活得像自己。”

所以，罗维诺是活在某种影子下的。贝什米特兄弟很不相同，又都不是名人，也就不存在此种烦恼。他酝酿一会儿，终于决定道歉：

“关于那天的事，我很抱歉。我向你保证再也不会犯那样的错。”

“是啊，如果你再犯，我就要送你去眼科了，”罗维诺瞪着他。

“我希望我们能重新开始。”

“你说的好像我们在某种关系中一样。”

“也许？”基尔伯特深吸一口气，“我有点喜欢你。”

“我知道，”罗维诺微微歪过头。

“你知道？”基尔伯特诧异地，“从什么时候？”

“有时候不知道说你蠢，还是说可爱呢，”他嘲笑道，“你表现得任何一个视力健全的人都看得出来。”

基尔伯特愣了愣，最后觉得很好笑，便笑了。伊丽莎白好像说过这个问题，说根本不担心他出轨，因为他藏不住秘密，他就是太诚恳了。他又花了几秒钟把前女友赶出脑海。

“那么，你觉得如何？”

罗维诺哼了一声，“我不介意，一两次的话。”

基尔伯特一时间狂喜，一时间又失落下来，他想要的是一段关系，不是一两个夜晚。他刚要解释，一个巨大的电灯泡就撞进他们中间。

“嗨，罗维！居然在这里碰到你！你和弟弟和好了？”

那人亚裔面孔，各自在同种族人中算得高挑了，大大的眼睛，很不符合刻板印象。他声音如此聒噪，举止如此活跃，让人以为是什么网飞改编的阿尔弗雷德。

“我们就没‘分手’过，笨蛋！”

“噢，你好，你一定就是Giik！”

罗维诺哈哈笑起来。年轻时选好笔名的重要性总是如此体现——你要一遍遍解释这个蠢名字的来源，不管你的想法是不是时过境迁。

“咦，是我认错了？”男人仍挂着灿烂的笑，“Gilbert ‘Giik’ Beilschmidt！”

“对，我就是Giik，”他不满地看一眼罗维诺，“我大学一开始学的CS，名字也是那时候取的，这就是原因。”

“幸会！幸会幸会！”

男人抓过他的手又握又摇，基尔伯特也高高兴兴地摇晃，意识到这人在自来熟这方面比他还严重。

“话说回来，你是谁啊？”他声音有点恼，大概是因为此人与罗维诺如此熟稔。

“罗维诺，你没和他介绍我吗！”

“你他妈刚来三分钟就纠缠上人家了，你让我怎么介绍你。基尔伯特，这是英洙 韩语young和yong有区别 ；英洙，这是……”

“是勇！算啦，我早就被你们美国人改名了，”男人大大咧咧的，“勇洙，任勇洙。怎么叫我都好。”

“韩国人？”

“是的！”基尔伯特看看罗维诺，又看看他，“噢，你肯定很好奇我为什么认识他！我是大韩第一娱乐公司的美国总代理。”

罗维诺不屑地，“他们会给偶像找国外的编舞师，所以，我们认识了，就这样。”

“没错，但我这次来主要是为了你，基尔！”

“我猜猜，你们需要国外的制作人？”

“是的！我们最近开启了全面接轨欧美的计划，公司那边非常想和你合作。”

“等等，等等等等，兄弟，”基尔伯特笑着拉开他的手，“我……还不知道你们的歌手是谁呢，你总得介绍一下，对吧？”

“噢，当然！我们是目前韩国体量最大的娱乐公司，你可以对我们的知名度放心。当然，只是国内的知名度，”他促狭地笑了笑，“所以，我们想开拓海外市场。”

基尔伯特深思，他记忆力近来不好，“你们那叫……Kpop，对吧？最近年轻人里是有这种小圈子形成。”

“是，主要是拉美那边。你也知道，还只是很小很小的亚文化。”

男人从兜里掏出一张名片塞给他，“我们和安东尼奥合作过，如果你拿不准，可以问问他，他说的肯定比我说的有可信度。想好的话，随时和我联系，我们的待遇很丰厚，创作环境非常宽松，我向你保证。”

等任勇洙离开了，罗维诺抱着手，转向他，“你要去吗？”

“我还要考虑一下。这里也有很多活儿。”

“格莱美获奖制作人，大忙人，哈？”

“你可以这么说！”

罗维诺瞪他一眼，忽然捻灭了烟，“这附近有能躺的地方么？”

“当然了，每年他们都会准备客房，给那种看对眼的人行方便，”基尔伯特憨厚地笑起来，然后不为所动。

“笨蛋，你到底还想不想和我上床了？”

“啊，对，要。”

他赶紧看路德维希在哪里，过去找他拿了张房卡。

“再看挖你眼睛，混蛋，”罗维诺骂道，路德维希灰溜溜地走开了。弗朗西斯在后面做应援动作，得到基尔伯特一个笑着的中指。

从站着到躺下的距离好像很远，他们在电梯里，基尔伯特僭越地去握罗维诺的手，后者触电一样，睁大了眼看他。

“你干什么？”

“酝酿情绪。说真的，我想你做我男朋友。”

“绝对不要，我讨厌你们。”

“那你还要和我上床？”基尔伯特被逗笑了。

“……因为你是个混蛋，长得很丑，还一身蛮肉。个人趣味。”

“哇，这是我听过的最有创意的赞美，谢谢！”

他刚开门，罗维诺就溜进来，拿脚踹上门，扯着基尔伯特的领带，扑上来就亲，基尔伯特也就吻回去，很快烟味和酒味就满嘴都是。罗维诺的手比他想得还快，往下面抓了一把，在基尔伯特浑身一震之际，坏笑着：

“份量挺足嘛。”

“哈，”他喘着气，也笑了，“拿出来看更可观。”

罗维诺把他推在床上，跪在双腿中间，修长的手指比作小人，从他大腿走上去，钻进拉链里，掏出那已硬了一段时间的阴茎，放进嘴里。基尔伯特头向后仰，手不自主抓上罗维诺的头发，极为柔顺，但他是要扯着它们往前冲。罗维诺没多反抗，只是打了他几下，仍旧让他8英寸多的粗厚阴茎塞满嘴巴，一边用手抚摸喂不进去的底座囊袋，偶尔舔舐头部，或者牙齿危险而令人脊椎收紧的刮擦，基尔伯特知道他遇到了一个行家，而自己不可能坚持得过他。很快，他俯下身抱起罗维诺——很轻——到身边，委婉道“抱歉，美人，前戏太长了。”

罗维诺松开领带，解了扣子，冷笑：

“骗子，不就是不持久。”

“个例，”基尔伯特笑着，“我一般能有二三十分钟呢。”

“你就吹吧，事实是你就是只会有十分钟。”

罗维诺褪下裤子，踢到一边，现在他身上只剩下带了十字架的颈圈，白色的，懒洋洋歪在那里。基尔伯特终于看到罗维诺不被包裹的身体，只穿着太阳均匀吻过的皮肤，还有略微辛辣的男香。他有轻薄的胸肌与腹肌，比起基尔伯特健身房里大刀阔斧的训练，显得是小家碧玉。

“你准备瞪一晚上吗，笨蛋？”

他分明很满意基尔伯特的反应。

“你很美，罗维诺。”

“你说这么多话是能替你射精还是怎样，”罗维诺脸红着，抬脚轻踢他的肚子，“快一点，早泄男。”

“嘿，你这是造谣了，”基尔伯特翻出润滑油（真贴心，菲利西安诺他们），“等下，你是不是故意要惹我生气？”

“你……少用一点那个。”

“这个？”基尔伯特已经倒了一堆，伸进他褶皱的入口，剪开来，又折起来，敲打罗维诺的前列腺，后者的呼吸终于沉重起来，“为什么？”

“因为……”罗维诺抿着嘴，咽下那些快乐的叫声，“混蛋，话真多。”

“我又不是假阳具，不说话，”基尔伯特忽然想通，邪笑起来，“你该不会喜欢Rough Sex吧？”

罗维诺脸砰地炸红，他又抬腿要踢人，被基尔伯特一把抓住了脚踝。

“我再猜猜，你待会也不需要我用避孕套了，”见罗维诺只是哼了一声，“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

他把手抽出来，把阴茎送进去。罗维诺眉头一皱，立刻掉了几滴眼泪。

“还好吗？”

“你……你他妈，是听不懂‘粗暴‘什么意思还是怎样？”罗维诺“啪”地就打上他的背，疼得人嘶了一声，“做你想做的，就当我是块肉！”

而这是做不到的，基尔伯特无法不去关注他的感受。罗维诺紧锁着眉头，眼泪一直掉，一开始还能管住嘴，后面便呻叫并伴着细碎的吃疼声，从鲜红的唇里逃逸。基尔伯特拿着他的一只腿窝，往他身体最里面撞，阴茎被未准备充分的肌肉重重挽留又放行，当紧未紧，像经历很少的处子。基尔伯特决心咬破樱桃，趴下来，加快了下身的速率，感觉对方已经出血。罗维诺自觉地攀上他的背，哀叫，他便低头吻他。

“在里面，”他们几乎鼻尖对鼻尖，呼吸着对方的呼吸，“射在我里面，让我湿淋淋地回去，到早上都能感觉到你的存在。”

“操，”基尔伯特咬牙，他被这话一巴掌推到悬崖边。

“对，”罗维诺露出一个因哭过而可怜了的笑，“给我吧，混蛋。”

他那么秀色可餐，基尔伯特突然在他脖子上一口咬下来。

“我爱你。”

罗维诺睁大了眼睛，感觉到体内挥洒的暖流。他只是发抖。过一会儿，基尔伯特倒在他身上，还插着，便挨踢了。

“滚开，你重死了！”

“抱歉！刚刚太棒了！”基尔伯特滚到一边抬起身子，“我今晚肯定能写出歌来！”

“败兴玩意，”罗维诺打了他一下，起身看自己下身，出了些血，和白花花的精液混在一起。

“对不起。也许我有点过分了。”

“不，差不多刚好。你刚刚说了什么？”

“哪个‘刚刚’？”

“妈的，你咬我的时候！”罗维诺伸手摸了摸脖子，疼得缩起。

“噢，”基尔伯特脸红了，“我……爱你？”

“你差点害我萎掉。”

“别这样，只是情到浓时的一句话而已。”

“是啊，可打炮时说就很怪异。”

基尔伯特苦涩地笑了笑，说他说得对。只是他真想要一个说了不怪异的场合。

“该回去了？”

罗维诺啧了一声，“再等等。我累了。”

基尔伯特停了一会，凑过去，把他抱在怀里。

“你干什么？”

“你累了，那就小睡一会儿。”

罗维诺反抗了几下，最终窝在他旁边，“你的香水真难闻”，但他却合眼了。大概半小时后，他们开始套衣服，两人的衬衫西装都褶了，经历昭然若揭。罗维诺没去洗澡，一腿的乱七八糟只拿纸擦了一下。

“怎么了？”看着目瞪口呆的基尔伯特，“我说了要带着你的种子回去，说到做到。”

基尔伯特嘴又张了张，像金鱼般还是没声儿。

“又怎么了，白毛混蛋。”

“……我想我又硬了。”

罗维诺比他想得更色情。

当然了，基尔伯特的两位挚友不会放过任何调侃他的机会。他一回派对上，就被他俩抓住了，都咧着恬不知耻的笑，问他感觉如何，“Heavenly”，这不光是感受，还会成为下首歌的名字。

“不管你怎么说，我都不会拍照的，”罗维诺忽然经过他们，又被他的弟弟一把拉回来。

“你难得来一次，留点纪念吧！”

“你和你那些名人朋友摆拍还不够吗？你是不是还要公开发表？”

“当然了！我想让大家知道我有一个这么漂亮的哥哥！”

“漂亮，你认真的吗？”罗维诺嗤之以鼻地笑了。

“跟我去见摄影师，就一下，好吗？”菲利西安诺近乎哀求着，紧攥对方的手，“求你啦，大家都看着呢！”

菲利西安诺的叫声几乎叫停了四周所有的娱乐活动。罗维诺更为恼怒。

“你让我别无选择，兄弟。不能公开发表。”

菲利西安诺咬着嘴，艰难地答应，“好吧，不公开发表。”

就这样，罗维诺拒绝了一次进入公众眼球的好机会。回家后，路德维希很不高兴——菲利西安诺叫他去安排了通稿，配合那张（原定公开发表）兄弟的照片，但事情最后黄了。他不停念叨说摄影师是哪里哪里请来的大师，那张照片有多高级，“真是浪费机会！”

基尔伯特来了兴致，“把那张照片给我看看呗。”

“他不该给你看了么？既然你们在约会。”

“噢，”他露出一个受伤的笑，“露水情缘而已。”

路德维希看了他一会儿，鬼使神差地说，“一个二个都是爱情骗子。”

韩国那边的邀约始终悬在他心上。等过几天，他忙完了某位人气女歌手的新单后，他终于问了安东尼奥这回事。后者一听就来兴趣了，播放起电脑上的一首demo。歌的开头是欢快清新的intro与安东尼奥并不常用的signature，安瑞那极有辨识度的甜蜜嗓音响起。

“这是我去年给他们做的主打，”安东尼奥在椅子上转，“他们要‘充满夏日气息’的。”

“调子很可爱，编得很简单。”

“噢，他们不需要很难的。不如说，太难的是白费力气。你知道那些偶像吗？粉丝是看碟下菜，好听就可以了，甚至不好听也有人买单，”安东尼奥耸肩，“你肯定能干好，别忘了你是谁。”

“‘热单制造机’、‘格莱美热门’~”基尔伯特笑了笑，“不开玩笑了。那群韩国人好说话吗？”

“还不错，你只管写，他们的执行制作人会帮你改得更符合歌手实力和本土审美。”

基尔伯特听到副歌部分，发现几乎就是一个单词的反复重述。一般而言，安东尼奥的歌词会非常有叙事性，写成这样无疑是某种水平的泥石流。

“你这是在厕所花了15分钟写歌词？”

“是10分钟，”安东尼奥大笑，“韩国人不介意，他们就喜欢这样！你只要指示一下怎么唱就行了，他们的作词家也会帮你改的。”

“听上去很美。那这个呢？”基尔伯特做了个钱的手势，狡黠一笑。

他就只是个非常现实的音乐人罢了。

当天晚上，他和任勇洙联系，后者听起来像在夜店里，听说基尔伯特答应邀约，开心得像哈巴狗一样。他问基尔伯特是否接受飞韩国一趟，“飞机食宿我们都全包，只是为了让你和我们的制作人、艺人磨合一下，我们那里还有一整套顶尖的工作室，以防你突然来了灵感”。

基尔伯特还从来没去过韩国，近来事少，便答应下来，就当休息一下。

“太好了！不会很久，相信我！”

任勇洙订了票，把信息都发了过来。三天后，从美国洛杉矶飞往韩国首尔。一共要飞十几个小时——基尔伯特上次坐这么久的飞机，还是去年回慕尼黑老家的时候——任勇洙说他“会在仁川国际机场接你！”

彼时，基尔伯特不知道这个“你”不是“你”，而是“你们”。三天后，他提前到了洛杉矶国际机场，坐在座位上向后摊开，开始长苔藓。他选了比较休闲的穿搭，如果飞机要用又硬又窄的座位煎熬他的屁股，至少让他舒服一点。

“穿得像个信号灯似的，”熟悉的声线，说的是嫌弃的话，却让基尔伯特立刻笑起来。

“拜托，很嘻哈好不好。”

罗维诺站在那里，还是一身黑，戴着占了三分之一脸蛋的墨镜，踢了一脚箱子，让它立着滚到基尔伯特腿边。

“那个笨蛋，只说有人陪，我还以为是什么私人助理，”他转过头，“早知道让他换班次。”

“真伤人，我以为我们已经是朋友了！”

“谁说和你是朋友？你吗？”

“拜托，我们至少是睡过的关系，”他扯过罗维诺的袖子，露出狗狗眼，“坐我旁边？”

基尔伯特相信他被瞪了一眼，但因为墨镜，那死亡凝视再到达不了。

“一把年纪，别装可爱了，不合适，”总之他坐下来了，取了墨镜，甩了甩前发，亮出浓墨重彩的眉目，“别盯着我看了，天哪。”

“抱歉，好久没见你了，目不转睛。”

“你不会调情。”

离登机时间还早，基尔伯特提议他们去星巴克坐一会儿，不想罗维诺说他懒待再动。他们就在那里坐着，基尔伯特掏出书，罗维诺拿出airpod。

“你喜欢听什么？”

“哈？反正不是你写的，”他抬起手机，上面的专辑封面熟悉到基尔伯特呆住，“Elisabeta，有点小众，但我喜欢她，有种忧郁气质。”

“……”基尔伯特终于开口，“其实，你听的这首歌，还是我写的。”

“什么？！”

“词是她写的，她的词个人风格很浓烈，”基尔伯特望着那个滚动的标题， _ 你说你害怕陷入爱情 _ ，“我们一起去布拉格，看夜景，然后她哼了个小调，我把它铺展开来。整首歌氛围很安静，但那天实际上很吵。”

_ 你再哼一遍。 _

_ 什么？这个吗？ _

_ 对，我有想法了。你现在可以开始想词儿了，诗人小姐。 _

_ 你真烦人，我们在度假！好吧，我想到一个很感伤的东西。 _

_ 噢？是什么？ _

_ 我想我有时害怕和你相爱。 _

“喂！喂！”他感觉自己在被人殴打，“你有没有听我说话？”

“什、什么？”

罗维诺忧虑地，“你……你和她是……？”

“啊，对，她是我爱人——三个月以前还是。”

“哇，真遗憾，”罗维诺不自在地换了个姿势，“我是说，她又漂亮，又有才。所以就是你朝她丢烟灰缸的？”

“……丢烟灰缸的是她，我就是吼了两句。”

“那你为什么不回击她？‘我没有朝你扔东西，碧池’！啊，我明白，你舍不得她。”

你没办法在关系破裂的与此同时，百分之百地开始恨对方。总是三七分的，四六分的爱恨。

“不管怎么说，我很喜欢这首歌，很安静，经常在夜里听。”

“谢谢，”基尔伯特咧嘴一笑，“我用了电吉他，加了一点回音环绕效果，一小时就做好了。”

罗维诺“哼”了一下，“又开始吹嘘了。”

他不自觉地坐得更近，从外套遮不住的脖子、锁骨处，香水味扶摇直上。基尔伯特恐怕15个小时的枯坐将会翻倍成30个小时。不出所料，上飞机后，罗维诺就取出眼罩、枕头一类的，开始睡觉，但凡脑袋搭过来一点，便香不可闻。很快，他在基尔伯特身旁睡着了。基尔伯特伸出手，把压住的头发轻轻抽出来，一小绺，像胎毛一样。

_ Storyline：我们从朋友一路走来。所以，要是发生什么，我们连过去的关系都会被推翻。当然，我不后悔踏出那一步，因为我现在比过去要快乐一百倍。但是以后呢？ _

_ Storyline：我觉得这是比较稀有，但确实存在的忧虑。 _

_ Storyline：但是我亲爱的不这么想。他是个乐天派，哈哈。 _

_ Storyline：如果我们未来会分崩离析，而过往一笔勾销，亲爱的。 _

_ Storyline：我宁愿从未吻过你。 _

十许小时后，飞机降落在仁川国际机场。基尔伯特轻轻地拍醒罗维诺，后者嘟着脸颊，有短暂的起床气。罗维诺来过一次韩国，就让基尔伯特跟着他。他们拉着箱子在一派晨光的机场行走，走着走着，罗维诺忽然停下来。

“怎么了？”

基尔伯特也抬头一看，是一个巨大的落地广告牌，菲利西安诺，坐在泳池边，拿着蓝色苏打汽水瓶子，旁边很多舞动的姑娘。右下角是古龙水瓶子和宣传语。拍这个的时候，他年纪还偏小。

“啊，是你弟弟，”出差时总是很容易感受到他的人气。

“真丑，”罗维诺说，又开始拉箱子。

“丑吗？”

“是啊，真丑。”

“我听路德说，卖的可是很好。”

“本来就是比大路货还次的东西，”罗维诺冷笑。

“你对他太苛刻了。”

他们到了出口，刚好看到任勇洙站在这里，似乎是秘书一样的人正替他抬着牌子。他一看见两人，一边挥舞着手，一边跑上来。因为基尔伯特看起来很倦，任勇洙说他们可以先回去睡觉，晚上再碰面。

“能先送我去你们公司吗？不像这人，我可不用再休息。”

车子先停在一栋高耸的建筑前，外形显然经过设计。罗维诺跳下去，头也不回地朝后面做了个拜拜的手势。

“嘿，罗维诺！”

罗维诺不耐烦地，“干什么？”

“嗯，晚上见？”

“睡你的觉吧，”基尔伯特不知这是一种暗合，还是拒绝。

任勇洙等拉上了车门，“公司大楼。很气派吧？职工、艺人、练习生，几百人都在里面呢。”

“我有个问题，勇洙……你为什么不去做偶像？”

“我？”任勇洙大笑几声，“当了偶像什么自主权都没有，我可受不了。而且，我读伯克利可不是为了卖笑的。他们大部分人没什么文化底蕴，对音乐既没有天赋也没有热情，木偶而已。”

“哇噢，”基尔伯特咧嘴，“很尖锐嘛。”

“真相总是伤人。”


	2. And She Will Be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *事实上在欧美娱乐圈，Sex tapes这些并不会对明星产生太大的影响。但是隐私泄露对明星的精神打击是完全存在的，不是每个人都像Kanye一样无所谓。而出柜依然是比较危险的选择，典型比如艾伦·佩吉，自从出柜自己是纯Les后就糊了。有些明星可能会选择承认双性恋，来获得LGBTQ好感，或者掩盖自己的纯同性倾向。乐坛对LGBTQ的宽容度比影视圈高很多，可能因为独自发歌比独自掌镜容易多了。
> 
> verse：主歌  
> hook：副歌，这个名字还有一种“钩”的感觉，要抓耳  
> bridge：很多流行歌曲形式采用ABABCB，C就是一个bridge  
> Intro：引入  
> Signature：有些制作人会在曲子里加入自己的标志音（在不破坏歌曲的前提下），“We got London on dat track”，多半出现在Hip Hop曲中。

##  下

越晚，首尔不是越疲倦，而是遍地睁开眼睛。紫色的夜幕下，灯火通明的水泥植物欣然向上生长。

罗维诺真的来看基尔伯特。后者正坐在韩国制作人让出来的声音办公室里，像任何一个卡壳的音乐人一样，盯着电脑上的谱面，内心被空旷装满，来不及塞一个暴躁的脏话。

罗维诺忽然而然地，靠在门边，抱起自己，姿势是有防御性的美。

“问了才知道你在这里。”

基尔伯特仍盯着谱面，“你‘工作’完了？”

“当然没有，起码还要教一天，那些姑娘身体太僵硬了，”罗维诺摇摇头，长出一口气，“但是长得很可爱。你看过吗？漂亮得和瓷娃娃一样。”

“不，和我见面的歌手是几个男孩。”

“没准我也认识，”罗维诺扬扬头，“感觉怎么样，靠谱吗？”

虽然任勇洙总给人不靠谱之感，这边正经的音乐总监却有两把刷子。他们给基尔伯特大概介绍了要供稿的艺人——六七个男生，国内人气第一梯队之一的团体，身上是“Bad Boy”标签，基尔伯特只觉得好笑，再坏总不敢坏到满口毒、女、金——给他听了他们过去的专辑，基尔伯特也大致了解了这些韩国制作人爱用的结构、音效、和弦等。

“我刚想出一个verse，给你听听，”基尔伯特拉过来一个座位，拍拍它，“过来过来。”

“先说好，我和你的歌八字不合。”

“提醒一下，伊丽莎白有三分之一的歌都是我写的。”

他按下播放，谱子开始滑动，然后有所期望地看着罗维诺，即便大可能挨骂。意外的是，罗维诺听着，微微点起头，“还行，R＆B。没准我只是喜欢你的慢歌。”

基尔伯特笑着，“真的吗？我受宠若惊！”

“听起来旋律有点伤感，你怎么想到的？”

“你。我突然想起了你。”

罗维诺的样子，好像被出其不意亲了一下。

“混蛋，你想什么呢？”

“我也不知道。我只是想写一个颜色深沉的歌，要像你一样偶尔发点小脾气，看上去危险，但其实很甜。美丽。黑巧克力……”基尔伯特喃喃着，“至于伤感的部分……”

只是因为他意识到了罗维诺的疏离。歌就在第一部分戛然而止了。

“……完了？”

“对，完了，”基尔伯特不得不承认他间歇性的失败——虽然最后会拗成成功，“我还想不出Hook要怎么写……”

罗维诺看着他，眼珠被润得反光。工作室的光线被他调得很暗，所以一时间错失了其中的火。

“你知道吗，呆子，”罗维诺嘴角挂起一点笑，“我可能有办法让你写下去。”

这次，基尔伯特看到了他的意思。

“噢，是什么呢，”装作很吃惊的样子，但彼此一瞬间都心意相通了，“说出来让我惊喜一下。”

“既然你说，写的是我。”

罗维诺走向门那边，轻轻关上，扭了锁。又走到落地窗边，把百叶窗帘扯上去，打开了飞窗。城市尚醒着，一下把他眼睛照成紫色。基尔伯特躺在转椅上，在他回来时伸出手，搂住他的腰，贴在那里。罗维诺顺着他的头发，感叹，“你头发太硬了，像你本人一样。”

“我们这样不太好，”但他反正没放手。

“有什么，我们是外国人。你是VIP客人。没人能管我们，”罗维诺捧他的脸，“我还带了香水。”

“是什么？”

“Drakkar Noir  [1] 。”

基尔伯特感到一种入定的宁静。

任勇洙赶到时，原本是兴高采烈地转着车钥匙，一开门，却被排山倒海的香味逼得咳嗽。

“妈的！”他迅速地从韩语转到英语，“有人打翻香水了吗？！”

罗维诺摊手，“是我，会被罚款吗？”

“怎么会啦！”任勇洙看着两人，不知道两人脸上为何似有若无地笑，“我只是来问你们要不要出来玩！”

基尔伯特看表，“十一点了。”

“对，但对我们来说，夜晚刚开始而已！”他在基尔伯特眼前打了个响指，“来吧，我带你们逛逛首尔！噢，你已经写了这么多了！可以放吧？”

制作人抬手，从容地，“请便。”

舞者起身，到窗边抽烟。从他背后传来任勇洙的叫声。

“噢，基尔，我不确定总监那边怎么想，但我很喜欢！有种‘危险感’，很符合那群孩子的概念，”任勇洙盯着屏幕上前行的绿色谱子，“真的，我很喜欢。就算总监不喜欢，我也会说服公司买下来。”

“这才是一半，我还没写bridge呢，”基尔伯特wink了一下，“你懂，成品会更棒的。”

“我完全相信你，基尔，一定会是一首完美的非主打。所以，你想好取什么名字了么？”

熟悉的头痛感来了。就像画家要给画、作家要给文章取名，画龙点睛，但是眼睛岂是能随便画上去的。经过长久的思考后，基尔伯特试探地：

“Noir？”

基尔伯特确信他听到罗维诺的笑声，迅速地逃向窗外。

最后，任勇洙带他们去了梨泰院。但基尔伯特感觉很抱歉，因为他迅速地赶走了任勇洙，后者似乎打算和他们一起喝酒，更要命的是，这个男人听不懂任何暗示。基尔伯特正话反话都说了，他总算坐上自己的凯迪拉克走了。

“混蛋，你把他弄走了，谁带我们旅游？”

“哎呀，随便谷歌一下就好了！”

“我看不懂方块字！”

“这还不简单，你看，这个方框下面有三个部分……”

“早该知道的，和你这个蠢货出来逛街就是错误，”罗维诺骂骂咧咧地，“谁知道你会把我带到哪里去？”

基尔伯特笑着，把他拉过来抱着。

“嗯，怀里？”

罗维诺一时吃惊，但很快正色下来。

“我们不是。”

“依然不是吗？”

罗维诺点头，但他似乎不打算主动挣脱。

“好吧，对不起，”基尔伯特放开他，有点自作多情了的恼，“至少，刚刚在办公室里的感觉很好。”

和你在一起总是很好的。

罗维诺一巴掌拍在他身上，“你当然好了，我下巴现在都是酸的。”

“嗷，很痛的！”他揉着手臂，“不管怎么说，谢谢你，罗维诺。”

“嗯哼。”

他们沉默地在路上走了几步。

“你、你知道吗，”罗维诺忽然抬起头，“我觉得你有点太快了。”

“噢，那我会走慢一点的。”

“……我是说你刚刚的行为！该死的！”

基尔伯特还是一头雾水，“我已经说过对不起了，是我会错意了。”

“我是说，”罗维诺不自在地拉扯着他的黑色运动外套，“我不介意你慢一点。”

基尔伯特一下就明白了。他有些激动：“你是说我们是……”

“我们不是。”

基尔伯特皱眉，“有人告诉过你吗？和你相处真的很难。”

“是啊，他妈的和我交往的每个人都这么说，嫌麻烦的话，我们就停在这里，”罗维诺看向别处，后半句话几乎是梦呓，“反正我总是搞砸所有关系。”

“不，我不怕麻烦。”

基尔伯特轻轻扳过他的脸颊，让他正视自己。

“如果从这里开始，”他去摸罗维诺的手，正团成禽类的爪子，但是很容易拿，“你会觉得快吗？”

罗维诺笑了笑，手一松，自然而然地穿过他的指间。他们开始用散步的步速，穿过人流。

“我们现在是吗？”

“天哪，你听不懂人话还是怎样。不是。”

“‘还不是’吧？”

“不知道。我肚子饿了，而你最好负起责任。”

基尔伯特真的对东方字体有脸盲症，虽然搜出来东西，但找不到地儿。他被罗维诺不重样地骂了5次，最后罗维诺拿着别人游记上的名字，随便找了路边一个女性问了。短短几秒钟，罗维诺就展现了判若两人的温柔，该女性也明显沦陷了。

罗维诺可能有某种性别歧视。

然而罗维诺并没吃多少——他说这里那里都是炼乳，热量太高了，看着反胃。吃完以后，他们点了酒，在那里坐了很久。

“你为什么跳舞？”

“那是什么问题。你为什么做音乐？”

“这个嘛，”基尔伯特抿下一口酒，“因为我很有乐器天赋，还有绝对音感。既然我是天才，我就要物尽其用。”

“哼，”罗维诺笑了，“吹嘘。”

“事实如此，”基尔伯特眨过去一个媚眼，“现在该你回答我的问题了。”

“很简单。我很难表达自己，跳舞是唯一轻松的事，如果我只靠一张嘴，我20岁都活不过去。我什么都会跳，你相信吗？”

“芭蕾？”

“我会，我还会拉丁，我18岁时才开始跳Urban。”

“给我看看。”

“等我们回酒店，我什么都给你看。”

罗维诺眼睛笑弯的时候更像猫咪。

正如伊丽莎白的歌词一样，基尔伯特猜，罗维诺害怕正式的关系，也许那是正常的，他只知道这个男人曾经遇到过很不好的人，甚至是“很多”很不好的人。菲利西安诺只说过过去穷得叮当响，这个孩子一定说到过“哥哥”这个词，但在陈述里想必无足轻重。

他们预备要打出租车，站在街边，基尔伯特又拉住他的手，感觉后者发了抖。

“你害怕陷入爱情，”基尔伯特是说出来的。

“  _ 我害怕一切事情 _ ，”罗维诺是唱出来的。

基尔伯特回美国那天，罗维诺还要留几天，但好歹也去了仁川机场，戴着墨镜，嘴唇向上卷，派头很大，倒不像是来送人离开的，但基尔伯特知道他意思在那里了。看他那个扭捏的样子，基尔伯特率先张开手，歪歪头，笑了：

“你要过来吗？”

罗维诺走过去，搂紧他。

“我们应该多见面。我想去你家。”

“我可不想去你家，我和你弟弟不对路。”

“那就不去，让我去。”

他一回来，路德维希就问他韩国之行如何，和罗维诺处得怎么样（他一定从哪里听说了），像个着急老父亲再醮事业的儿子。

“完美，还是完美。不要太嫉妒我。”

“我只是很高兴你能开始新的关系。”

“从什么时候开始你这么在乎我的情感生活了？”

“我在乎你，哥哥。”

“小骗子，你只是担心我不在状态，给小菲利写一堆filler……开玩笑，我知道你爱我。”

几天以后，基尔伯特终于成功摸进罗维诺的房子。很难相信，他甘愿住在普通至极的一居室公寓里。一开房门，罗维诺就扑过来和他接吻。在嘴唇偶尔断连的时候，基尔伯特含着笑调侃：

“有人等不及了。”

罗维诺嘶嘶地，“如果你很等得及，你可以滚出去。”

“哎哟，我错了，”他又接了几个慌里慌张的吻，“亲爱的，至少让我进门去卧室吧。”

罗维诺不反对这个爱称。

那天他们在卧室里又亲热了一会儿，那时，基尔伯特看到放在床头的照片。三个微笑的人，被过强的阳光晒得眉目纠结：罗维诺，一个金发的女人，还有她绿眼睛的朋友。

“那是……”

罗维诺一把叩倒它，顺手便拉开抽屉，丢进去。

他用亲吻来堵住基尔伯特的嘴，但堵不住对方的心思。他自己也知道，所以不久之后，他们躺在床上，罗维诺一只手臂撑起自己，露出半个褐色的胸膛。

“安瑞和安东尼奥。”

“我当然知道，”基尔伯特仍不是滋味，“我每个月都见他们，好吗。”

“他们对我帮助很多。”

“是吗？哪方面的？”

罗维诺把嘴唇遮到手掌下，没回答。

“你只要知道他们是很好的人，就行了。”

“这我也知道，”基尔伯特无奈地笑了，“我只是不喜欢你那个态度。”

“什么态度？”

基尔伯特做了个手势，一爪子叩倒什么，“像甩一耳光给我一样。”

“我只是觉得很尴尬而已，混蛋！如果你床头放你弟弟的照片，我也会把它扔了的！”

“我还真放了，幸好你不去，”他开了个玩笑，又摇头，“不一样的。”

罗维诺撅起嘴唇，无言。基尔伯特几乎是马上感到内疚。

“你知道吗，让我们别提这个了。我爱你。”

他的新晋爱人犹如被车头灯照射的鹿，定了几秒，转而去摸基尔伯特的上臂。

“一身横肉。”

菲利西安诺新专制作的事正式提升议程——路德维希觉得“22”太蠢了，可能人人都觉得，基尔伯特说你聪明你来取。简单，只要定下来主题，就能改名。问题是执行制作人之一的菲利西安诺还在纠结中。

“我觉得我需要一个名字，”菲利西安诺抱头痛想，“想出来以前，我没法确定主题。”

“你继续想，我会把觉得不错的曲子给你听。”

菲利西安诺看起来也终于上心起来了，只要他一用心，结果就会非常漂亮。基尔伯特安排好了日后的工作——有条不紊，严谨有序——这是他对工作的性癖（变态，他的男友只会这如此评价）。

但不是所有事情都能顺着他的强迫症来。几天后的早晨，周末，虽然对贝什米特兄弟两个音乐行业从业者来说，没什么特别意义，也不能甩手休息——但是依然有点仪式意义：

“这是周六，该死的，路德，你太吵了！”

路德维希匆匆从他门前经过，手忙着从衣服里穿过，嘴里骂骂咧咧。

“发生什么了？你到底在骂谁？”

“菲利西安诺！”路德维希生气时声音真是气贯长虹，“你没看新闻吗？”

“我才被你吵醒，我什么都没看！”

“那就看！我要给他打电话！”

“好啦，好啦，凶巴巴的……”

基尔伯特打开手机，查看最近的新闻软件。门外，路德维希显然打通了电话，头一句就是“你在搞什么”，恐怕能把菲利西安诺吓进床垫里。

> 「名人性爱照片再度流出，匿名黑客公布下一名单」 
> 
> 「隐瞒性向？欺骗大众？邻家男孩的引诱，上升期演员■■■■性爱照片曝光，歌手菲利西安诺出镜」 
> 
> 「认真地说，菲利，你不必如此（遮遮掩掩）」

“嗷，”基尔伯特喃喃地，“是有点不妙。”

“你什么时候和那个人做爱的！？”

“天哪，”基尔伯特啧了一声。

“你至少和我说一句！我是你的经纪人！……这东西是PS的吗？……那是你拍的吗？……我马上来你这边，深呼吸，吸气，呼气……那是因为你一直在呼气！”

路德维希狠狠摔上了家门。

“嘿！那我呢！”

基尔伯特到的时候，菲利西安诺正拿着一个麦当劳的纸袋，往里面大口呼吸，他看过来的眼睛似乎布满了血丝。

“嗨，菲利宝贝，还好吗？”

他哭腔着，“一点也不好！”

“稍微好一些了，”路德维希一边忙着在手机上打字，“被侵入的不是他的电脑，是对方的。而且要求拍照的也不是他。”

“可是，反正我都被人看光了！”

基尔伯特笑着，“换个思路，哈哈，你俩长得那么养眼，身材也不差……”

“你也看了！”菲利西安诺看起来要哭了。

“放松，菲利，我既然知道这事，我就不可能没看……他是gay还是bi？真意外。”

“gay得透彻，”短暂宁静后，菲利西安诺又开始叫，“我想杀了那个他妈的黑客！”

“冷静，”不像他哥哥，菲利西安诺很少说重话，“我们已经报警了。”

“现在人人都知道我做爱什么样子了！”

“呃，和普通人一样？”

菲利西安诺摇摇头，转身就倒在沙发深处，手臂遮着眼睛，大哭起来。

“别哭啦，”基尔伯特想安慰他，又无从下手，“你要不要点水？”

“我、我要我哥哥！”

基尔伯特才想起来，罗维诺完全缺席了。

“对，你哥哥。等着我给他打电话。”

路德维希放下电话，“认真的吗？他哥哥？”

“对，怎么了？”

“我不知道他能不能安慰到菲利西安诺。”

“你我都不是菲利的亲人，他赢了。辩论结束。”

“……那我先去和那边的经纪人联系了。”

当然了，打电话时，罗维诺对他弟弟艳照流出的事情一无所知。一是因为他周末总是睡到一个太阳忍无可忍，飘到正上空的时间。二是因为——他对娱乐圈的事情毫无兴趣。

“你知道现在几点？”

“知道，但我真的有很重要的事找你，罗维诺，”基尔伯特走到大厨房里，开始找饮料，并惊叹菲利西安诺是有多不爱整理冰箱，“看新闻。”

“什么，枪击案？”罗维诺打了个不耐烦的呵欠，“啊。”

“你看到了？”

“我就知道这个蠢货，迟早有一天会出事的。”

“别这么急着怪他，泄露的也不是菲利的电脑，对我们有利，”受害者的身份更加坐实了。

“但他反正都同意拍这些东西了不是么。什么样的傻逼会在做爱时拍照？”

“某人前天晚上才拍了呢，还是视频。”

“我又不是名人！而且你也同意了！”罗维诺恼羞地，又嘟嘟囔囔，“天哪。他为什么要和这个又丑又小的男人做爱？”

基尔伯特嘿嘿地笑了，“那算是在夸我吗？”

“你别见缝插针的！”

“总之，你能过来陪陪他吗？他现在哭得……”基尔伯特拿了一杯苏打水过去，菲利西安诺还朝向沙发里，闷声哭，“……很厉害。”

“猜到了。你陪他就可以了，爹地。”

“我在陪！但他想要你来！”

“他根本不需要我。”

基尔伯特紧按眉心，他不知道罗维诺又在发什么无名业火，真不想再哄第二个瓦尔加斯兄弟了。

“我不知道你怎么得出那个结论的，罗维诺。拜托，过来一下吧。”

过了一会，罗维诺才咬牙切齿地说：

“我就来，让他等着。”

“待会儿见，宝贝……”第二个音节还没发出来，那边就挂了。菲利西安诺猛地抬头：

“哥哥说什么了？”

“他……他说他很担心你，马上就会来！”

罗维诺来得确实很快。只二十分钟，菲利西安诺的家门就遭遇非常虐待。哐的一声，罗维诺踩着靴子，一步比一步重地走进来。

“恭喜你啊，新晋同性恋icon男歌手！你在哪里，菲利西安诺！？”

一发现他们的所在，罗维诺就气势汹汹地走过来，菲利西安诺则发出一声短促的惊叫，表现犹如耗子看见猫。

“等下等下，”基尔伯特拦住他，因为他现在表现得像一个习于暴力教育的父亲。

“你以为我要做什么？”

罗维诺怒瞪他数眼，绕开他，放下手臂上的外套，撩了一把头发，露出已经湿而亮的发根。

“别哭了，”他坐到菲利西安诺旁边，还在喘气，“哪有那么严重，不就是让人看两眼裸体吗，又不是被强暴了。”

“我不想让他们看！”

“怪谁？是你自己答应拍的！”

“我、我只是想玩玩而已！而且照片控制权不在我手上……”

“那只能说，你的炮友太笨了。还丑。还小。你的审美一向低劣，我也没办法。”

菲利西安诺又开始抽抽嗒嗒的。

“嗯，罗维诺……？”基尔伯特眉头紧了又紧。

“干嘛？”他大声回击，“我不知道他为什么那么紧张，现在人看的名人裸照还少了？谁难看谁尴尬而已！”

“罗马诺，你还是没搞懂。我不想被人看光。”

“但现在你只能接受，”罗维诺向后瘫，“不然呢，你又没有世界级记忆消除器。”

“他们已经开始说我骗人了，”菲利西安诺哽咽着，“说我那几个女友都是假的。”

“所以，是假的么？”

“当然不是！”菲利西安诺急了。

“那就承认呗，说你是双性恋，说你是蠢性恋，只喜欢笨蛋，”罗维诺抱着肚子，笑了，“你只看到这一半，你没看到另一半。你会多很多LGBTQ粉丝的。”

“前提是你要现在承认，”基尔伯特插了一句，“而且要苦情一点，你知道，不敢说不是你的错。”

对于乐坛，性向相对不那么至关重要。但对于演员，性向大可能会决定事业。菲利西安诺很幸运。而这就是一个明明至少五成都是双性恋，却依然只有一成敢承认的行业。

“在我说可以之前不准发声，”路德维希忽然从阳台上回来，仍盯着手机，“菲利西安诺，给我你的电脑。”

菲利西安诺抹了把鼻子，“我、我去给你拿……”

“我来吧，”基尔伯特把他按回去，“告诉我在哪里。”

“土豆混蛋，你是不是在准备公关什么的？有色人种血统会有用吗？我记得我们奶奶有四分之一非洲血统，还有四分之一亚洲的。”

路德维希的头上满是问号，“真的吗？”

“不，假的，只是逗你玩，”他吐吐舌头。

基尔伯特回来的时候，菲利西安诺已经被罗维诺抱在怀里，但后者显然并不习惯，下巴都仰着，小心翼翼不碰上去。小弟弟闭着眼睛，后来又闷在他胸口。

“你他妈看什么看，”罗维诺红了满脸，“做正事去！”

基尔伯特不好意思说，当下他没什么正事可做，也许去拿把电吉他过来弹保罗麦卡特尼的《Let It Be》——这是目前他们能做的事了。罗维诺答应菲利西安诺，最近会陪他一起住。他哭哭啼啼的，罗维诺烦躁归烦躁，到底拒绝不了。

最忙的只有路德维希（和企业级公关团队）。不到半小时，他们的方案敲定成这样：

菲利西安诺首先在Twitter上表示，此前并不知道这回事，因为是醉后性爱，断片了（这里是彻头彻尾的谎言）；但是既然发生了，那就干脆承认自己“喜欢一切漂亮的，不论男女”。说得很晚，希望大家理解从前的不勇敢。

最虚假的地方可能在这里：

“不知道还有谁拍过我的照片，拜托放在你的硬盘里啦，我不介意，但不是所有人都愿意看到。”

实际上菲利西安诺还在罗维诺怀里，哭诉他有多想杀了社交网络。

这么做当然引起了丑闻另一方的不满。但路德维希很铁血，他只想最大化自家艺人的利益。

“菲利西安诺，”路德维希在他身边坐下，“我知道你现在没这个心思，但你可能要准备一下，我们近期要发歌。”

“歌？”他哭糊涂了。

“对，表达你没有过分在意这事。我们可能比别人挣到了更多同情分，但人设无论如何都受损了。所以，转型从现在开始。哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“你去工作室好吗？我们要快一点，但不要太快了，显得预谋好了这事。”

“没问题！”

“等发完歌，我们拍个小MV，去上脱口秀，派电台，就像正经打歌一样，好吗？”路德维希握住菲利西安诺的手，“大家都认为你是天真无邪，无忧无虑，你要证明你确实无忧无虑，天真但并非无邪。”

罗维诺费了九牛二虎之力不去咬那只手。

菲利西安诺点点头。

“天真无邪，哈？”罗维诺好笑地看着弟弟，“小骗子。”

事实证明，菲利西安诺的乐天人设再次起效了。他只是一个被卷入的人——至少大众这么认为——“他看起来都不知道自己在做什么！”甚至因此质疑是否是自愿的性关系。

随之而来的也有很多喷子，嫌他性向投机，只是酒后乱性。

菲利西安诺依然高高兴兴地回复那些粉丝：既有的，还有一堆赶来让他“对自己性向骄傲一点”的。甚至黑子。

新单的名字决定为《No Comment》，一首Electropop风格的歌，老实说，基尔伯特觉得这歌制作无甚新意，但它有菲利西安诺一晚上就写好的肺腑之词。名字是“无可奉告”，实际上歌词是“和盘托出”。

“你弟弟很有文字天赋，不像我。”

罗维诺嗤之以鼻，“他做什么没天赋？”

录制过程也一帆风顺，MV则是少见地出了外景。就这样，新单在一周后空降到2，前面是一首已经冠了很久的Soul [2] 。无所谓，这首除了感情此外庸常的单曲已经超额地完成了它的任务。

罗维诺在家的每一天，都逼着弟弟举铁，严格限制他的饮食。半个多月后，他弟弟似乎瘦了，又似乎没瘦，总之，他要去电视台上做客各种秀了。

罗维诺和基尔伯特坐在菲利西安诺的大宅子里，开着电视看。

“他唱功也很稳定，”基尔伯特指着荧幕上握着立式麦克风的菲利西安诺，“新生代里，比他能写歌的，唱的不如他；比他能唱歌的……抱歉，还没有。”

“嗯，”罗维诺深深地陷进黑色卫衣里。

当然，主持人要问起前段时间的艳照事件。菲利西安诺，照例，一边提醒大家注意信息安全，一边调侃起自己。

“大家都很好奇，你和……是情侣关系吗？”

主持人提到那位演员的名字。

“不，”菲利西安诺笑得像在说“是”，“我们只是在一个颁奖礼上遇见了，然后我觉得他很帅。就这样。”

“你们事后还有联系吗？”

“当然！偶尔，我们都有各自的事业。”

“你知道他现在对你颇有微词吗？”

“这个嘛，”菲利西安诺拉了拉领带，“我……理解他，他压力很大，要找个出口。但是我想说，朋友，你应该去怪那个该死的黑客，而不是怪我。如果你晚上要打电话，我随时待机。”

基尔伯特很满意这段话。

“看看我们的孩子。”

“混蛋，你乱说什么，”罗维诺脸红着，一胳膊肘把他推开。

基尔伯特笑得肩膀都耸动起来。

“你近来多了很多粉丝，也多了许多黑子。有没有什么想说的？”

“对于黑子嘛，”菲利西安诺说着，朝摄像机正中抛了个飞吻，“再黑我我就要亲你了。想知道我有多擅长接吻么？”

“我倒想尝尝。”

“是吗？”罗维诺眯起眼睛，“这里有拳头，你现在就能吃。”

“只是开玩笑！”基尔伯特躲开他那缓缓飘来的一拳，“认真的，我爱你。”

“哼，”罗维诺有点羞，目光转向电视，“……爱你。”

他的罗维诺声音依然疏离。但他能感到那份努力。

沉浸在几乎百分之百的胜利中，次日晚上，菲利西安诺提议他来下厨，做一顿饭来犒劳他们。他列了需要的食材，交给路德维希买——反正后者已经习惯了给他做仆人。罗维诺说要回房间收拾东西，菲利西安诺几乎是一瞬间就跳起来：

“你、你要去哪里？”

“哪里？”罗维诺困惑地，“家啊。”

“可是这里就是家呀！”

“这是你的家，”罗维诺笑着摇头。

“ _ 兄弟 _ ，”菲利西安诺接近他，像故意去接近一只捕鼠夹，“我昨天就想告诉你了，但我们回来得太晚，你已经睡了……我觉得我们可以一直住在一起。”

“我搬来LA的时候你就说过了，而我说不。”

“为什么？”

“哪有那么多为什么？”

“这些天你过的不快乐吗？”

事实上，自从基尔伯特认识罗维诺以来，还没见他如此长时间、高水平地快乐过。打电话时，他的声音总是轻快的，短信末尾有时甚至会有波浪线。虽然，当他问“你很快乐嘛”，对方会斩钉截铁地说不，他气坏了，要给冰箱上锁，因为菲利西安诺就是爱偷嘴的老鼠，云云。

“还行吧，”罗维诺耸肩，“但和我留下来无关。”

“我不理解，”菲利西安诺望着他哥哥的眼睛，即使对方低着头不住闪躲，“我们过去就住在一起，相依为命，我看不出为什么如今就不可以……”

“你还敢和我提过去，”罗维诺一下就火了，“你也记得我过去养你有多艰难，哈？你怎么回报我的呢？离家出走？到几百千米外的地方，投靠一个不认识的男人？”

基尔伯特指指自己，被罗维诺一记眼刀封了嘴。

“我当时以为你会死！你一个人，未成年，该死的，你能有几百种死法！”

“你太夸张了，哥哥！”

“有可能的！”罗维诺吸了一下鼻子，“我不知道你为什么要离开我，就为那种垃圾一样的梦想……”

“哥哥……”菲利西安诺把他的手捉在手里，“我到LA后不是打电话了吗？我每星期都有打电话！”

“但是你再也没回来过了！”罗维诺的眼睛红得厉害，“你让我觉得自己没用透了。我什么都留不住，每个月入不敷出，连弟弟都觉得和我待在一起百害无益。而你是我唯一的亲人……”

“所以，现在我们在一起了！”菲利西安诺试图抱住他，“我买了这么大的房子，想装下你！”

但是罗维诺挣脱了，“不，你没明白。菲利西安诺，我们有很多东西没法翻篇。”

“那要怎么翻篇呢？你得告诉我！”菲利西安诺也要哭了，“我一直想和你谈谈，以为你来了洛杉矶，就一定有这种机会。结果呢，我一说，你就火冒三丈，就像现在一样！”

“不是现在，”他冲里屋走去，“不管怎么说，我明天还是要走。”

“哥哥，我不知道为什么，你让事情变得如此困难……”

基尔伯特不知所措地站在那里，想就近地安慰菲利西安诺，对方却一边摇手，一边去地下室了。所以他选择追上罗维诺，晚了一步，这个正在崩溃的男人已经进了房间，要关上门。

“等等！”

基尔伯特插了一胳膊进去，惊得对方急刹了手上动作。

“你干什么？想骨折吗？”

“罗维诺，让我进去，好吗？”

“没必要，这是我和他之间的事。”

“就像菲利说的，你什么都不和我说，那我们和那天派对后的关系有什么区别？”

罗维诺怒视着他，整张脸爬满泪水。他抿起嘴：

“我要怎么知道你不是一个月后就走人了。我的人生他妈的全是故事，我还没心情来一个讲一遍。”

“我不管，”基尔伯特蛮横地挤进来，“我要帮你。”

“出去……”

罗维诺刚说出口，基尔伯特就抱着他的脸吻了他，尝到上面浓重的盐味。这个吻很短，随后基尔伯特抱着他，轻轻地晃动身子，直到感觉到，罗维诺也抱了回来。

“对不起，如果你觉得是我拿走了菲利西安诺。”

“怪你没什么道理，”罗维诺却说，下巴软软地放在他肩膀上，“他总是很幸运，不是吗？你不是骗子，你是他的恩人。如果是我，也许早就被下药，痛打，强暴，卖掉，因为我就是个倒霉催。”

基尔伯特拉开他，面露恐惧，“求你，别这样说自己。”

“哈哈，是事实，”罗维诺笑着，“一遇上你就能大红大紫，出了这档子破事，现在还名利双收了。除了DM多收几张屌照，一切变得更好了。”

基尔伯特也笑了笑，但知道罗维诺不是真的为此快乐。

“如果我说我骨子里有一点希望他吃亏，你会怎么想？”

“我会觉得很正常。”

但基尔伯特全心全意地希望他的兄弟姐妹变好。

“你只是在哄我，”罗维诺痛苦地摇头，“我嫉妒我的弟弟，一直都是。他做什么都那么有天赋。我留下他，是因为我爱他，还是只是意识到他总有一天会脱离我的破烂处境？”

他放轻了声音，“谁知道呢？唯一确定的是，我是世界上最差劲的哥哥。”

“别这样说自己，你已经很努力地供养他了。”

“可是我经常骂他，他没有说，但我知道有多伤人。我说过他是累赘，没有用，只会花钱。经常说。我还说因为他要上大学，我这前半辈子都废了。”

“有时候，”基尔伯特试着找到最优解，“贫穷会让人失去耐心的。”

“不是有时，是总是，”罗维诺撩起一部分乱发，“过去，那孩子几乎就是我的一切。为了不让他被政府带走，我也竭尽全力了，反正……”

“所以，你是个好哥哥！”

“好哥哥不会天天骂他的弟弟。我总是这样，推开所有我爱的和爱我的人。那时我都没钱吃药，不知道自己有表现得多混蛋过。肯定比记忆里的更混蛋。”

“等等，你……”基尔伯特的脸变了色，“你有……”

“过去有，”罗维诺看上去很尴尬，“有点情绪障碍……不是很严重，已经好了。你要是用奇怪的眼光看我，我要揍你了。”

“还是因为我吗？”

“不，之前就有一点。当然，自从他走了，我更想杀自己了。我经常哭，想让他回来。”

“天啊……”基尔伯特还是觉得糟透了。

“治好以后也就看开了一些。妈的，我真是一团糟。”

“菲利西安诺知道吗？”

“你说病吗？不，我给他的焦虑够多了。”

“你有告诉过他吗，你想让他回来？我相信……”

“只要说了，他就会回来？不，我不相信。最重要的是，”罗维诺抹掉最后一滴眼泪，“对他，我说不出口。不能说我很爱他。”

两人沉默了一阵，最终基尔伯特直起身子，张开双手，就像仁川机场那天。

“要不要先来个拥抱疗法？”

罗维诺望着他那有点憨气的笑容，嘴角稍微上扬。

“你肯定是个好哥哥。”

半小时后路德维希回来，把菲利西安诺从地下的酒庄捞了出来，那个时候他已经浑身是又香又熏的红酒味。看着两兄弟红通的眼圈，彼此都不看对方一眼，只半个小时就好像大吵了一架，路德维希丈二和尚摸不着头脑，遂对唯一在场的外人基尔伯特打哑谜：

发生什么了？

基尔伯特摊手：家庭问题！

“唔，那晚饭还吃吗？”

“吃，”罗维诺断然回答。

“我去做准备，”菲利西安诺耷拉着头，接过路德维希手上的菜。

“你会切到手，笨蛋，”罗维诺一把抢过去，抬头瞪着个子高大的路德维希，“愣着干什么？你是经纪人，你去安顿他。”

“我来帮你，”基尔伯特推走他们，回来却收获两束疑虑的目光，“怎么了？我做饭的，很好吃，路德可以作证！”

“那他味觉肯定是报废了。”

“你未免太瞧不起我了，”基尔伯特笑着，撸起衬衫袖子，“所以，待会儿你要给菲利道歉。”

“什么！？”罗维诺瞪大眼睛，“他才是那个不告而别的人！而你是网络诱拐犯！”

基尔伯特放下手里的土豆，“我是诱拐犯？”

“好吧，反正我不道歉！”

“关于‘不告而别’，你可以教训他。但你也说了一些重话，对吗？没准他是以为你讨厌他，才走的。”

罗维诺停了动作，脸上忽然很惊惧。几秒钟后，基尔伯特意识到有水珠从他下巴滴到菜板。

“不不不……”基尔伯特忙给他擦眼泪，“我的错！我不该那么说的！”

“我知道是我骂走他的了，不用你再提醒我，该死的！我也从来没讨厌过他！”

“我知道！所以你要告诉他，你从来没恨过他，你得病了。”

“我……别再搓我的脸了，很痛！”罗维诺抓住他的手腕，因为他的动作有点暴力，虽然只是出于焦急，“天，我好讨厌你！”

两兄弟那股吵完架的尴尬一直延申到用餐时，除了路德维希尴尬地发表用餐体验，基尔伯特尴尬地接话（“当然了，是我做的！”这样的话），罗维诺一直兴趣缺缺地往嘴里送东西。菲利西安诺嘴巴动得极慢，眼睛一直紧盯着桌对面。

“你没有什么要问我的吗，哥哥？”

“我能有什么问你的。”

基尔伯特立刻朝他摇头：这样对和好没作用。

“……好吧。菲利西安诺，对不起。”

“咦？”菲利西安诺微微睁大眼睛，“哥哥为什么要道歉呢？”

“……因为我过去总是骂你。你很听话，考试也总是拿A，但我就是无法控制自己，”基尔伯特想即便如今他也时常骂菲利，但这想法不合时宜，“肯定让你很伤心。”

“噢，”菲利西安诺露出一个受伤的笑容，“没关系，我几乎要忘光了。”

“不，你还记得。”

“也许吧。我只是想出去打拼，不再麻烦你，减轻你的负担。”

“笨蛋，”罗维诺咬着牙齿，“要不是这个男人不坏，”他朝旁边的基尔伯特扬了一下下巴，“你早就死了。你个好运气的混蛋。”

基尔伯特无辜地举起手，“不好意思啦，我不是坏人。”

“基尔很真诚，而且很有名！如果是你，你也会相信的！”菲利西安诺咯咯地笑起来。

“谁知道呢，我听说过，你们这圈子多的是潜规则。”

“有，但我不会那么做，我出了名的专一！”

他们之间的氛围好歹缓和下来，彼此都有了笑意。

“我从来没讨厌过你。该死的，你可以随时麻烦我，别再说那种话了。”

“那么，我想麻烦你和我住在一起。”

菲利西安诺眨着亮闪闪的眼睛，而罗维诺低着头，嘴唇蠕动着。

“……再给我7天时间，我还要收拾东西……呃！”

丁零当啷一通响，菲利西安诺忽然站起来，越过桌子去搂兄弟的脖子。他很忘情地用脸颊摩挲对方的发，像摸到失而复得的宝物。

“我好爱你。”

“我可能还是会骂你。因为我是个混蛋。”

“你已经伤不到我了。我长大了！”他吻了一下哥哥的脸颊，“你才不是混蛋。”

“我可能还有很多要说的。”

“当然，”菲利西安诺捧着他的脸，“告诉我，毫无保留地。”

OK，完美。基尔伯特歪斜身子，对路德维希圈起食指大拇指。

路德维希点点头，咳了一声，“我能再来一盘吗？”

“啧，你自己没有手还是怎样的。”

罗维诺还是那个罗维诺。路德维希放心了。

“所以这就是瓦尔加斯哥哥住进弟弟大房子的全过程，”基尔伯特仰在转椅上，“他俩真的太难搞了。”

弗朗西斯坐在遥远的一边，把混音器的一个指标往上推。

“哼。家庭戏剧。”

“怎么了，你听起来酸溜溜的，”基尔伯特忽然坐起来，搞得椅背大叫一声，“话说，这都七月份了，你们的婚礼什么时候开始？”

“呼，要延到明年了，恐怕。”

“为什么？”安东尼奥伸出脑袋来。

“我不想说这个，但是亚瑟的家人简直是一帮子混蛋。”

“当然了，亚瑟自己就是个混蛋，见子知其父，”他刚说完，安东尼奥就和他一起笑。

“不好意思？”弗朗西斯转过来，“我看菲利的大哥哥怎么都高于混蛋的平均水准。”

“嘿，他和话题无关！”

“你先拿我的Fiancé开玩笑，好吗？”

“罗维诺可能是比较难相处，但那是因为他的个人经历，他很难去相信人。”

“如果你真的了解他的话，”安东尼奥无疑是站在这边的，“你会理解他的。”

二打一，弗朗西斯嘴皮子颤抖几下，只能说出“亚瑟这样是因为他……他养尊处优”——显然没有任何说服力，两个朋友乐见他受未婚夫家庭的折磨。

“别灰心，朋友，”基尔伯特刺耳地笑道，“想想柯克兰家族的遗产，努力都会是值得的！”

“实际上……我也有个事要宣布。”

“说吧，托尼。”

“安瑞和我要结婚了。十一月。父母已经搞定，只剩下她哥哥这个难关了。”

只能说，是没有人料到。基尔伯特不明白，为什么他的朋友会如此前仆后继地去进入婚姻，并不是说他厌恶婚姻——他曾经是最接近那个的人，但是……婚姻就像一个包糖衣的丸子，开头无论如何甜蜜，但你不能指望永远这样，琐事会磨尽爱情，因此务必要在爱情磨光前，把它转化为亲情。

“安瑞好像被你的事迹刺激到了。我只是随口一提，她立刻就哭了。”

弗朗西斯摸索着下巴的胡茬，“嗯……在我看来，你只是在跟我的风。”

“听起来像你只是为了让她开心，”基尔伯特只是实话实说。

安东尼奥大笑着，“没你们想的那么不靠谱。我们会从今天开始告诉大家。”

过几天，基尔伯特自告奋勇要帮罗维诺搬东西。你没有更重要的事要做？罗维诺当然会这么说。但你不能真的拒绝他。

“在我心里，你和我一样重要！”

“你故意的，是不？”

基尔伯特开了自己的奔驰M级来。虽然菲利西安诺提议说可以用自己的车，但兰博基尼和法拉利显然不适合搬家，就像高脚杯装漱口水。因为只是一居室，要搬的东西非常有限。

“你允许我翻你的抽屉吗？”

“随便吧，”罗维诺长叹一声，先从衣柜开始，“我又没在里面放见不得人的东西。”

瓦尔加斯兄弟在收拾整理上是一脉相承的乱，而这放在贝什米特家是无法忍受的。小时候，基尔伯特常因为乱扔东西而被贝什米特夫人念叨，直到他收拾齐整。菲利西安诺说他小时候一半在寄养家庭度过，一半被哥哥拉着辗转于租屋。如果不是因为他们是白人，也许早就住到拖车里去了。

“嘿，”基尔伯特发现了一些药瓶，感冒药、安眠药，“这些早就过期了，你最近没在用吧？”

没有回应。

“罗维？”

罗维诺正拿着那个床头的照片，垂着眼睫注视。

“什么？”他才回头。

“这些东西，”注意到男友眼神迷离，“你还好吗？”

他张了张嘴，但话溜走了。

“……你知道吗，他们要结婚了。”

罗维诺埋怨地，“我当然知道。他俩傻到一人给我通知了一次。”

这次轮到基尔伯特不吭声了。

“你还是想知道我们的事？”罗维诺笑了。

“不……好吧，我就是好奇。”

“就是我勾引有夫之妇或者有妇之夫失败的故事罢了。”

基尔伯特与其说惊讶，不如说是迷惑了。

“开玩笑的，”罗维诺笑着，指指那几个抽屉，“就在第一层。”

“什么？”

“徽章。”

基尔伯特往抽屉里摸到一个硬币大小的东西。互助会徽章，从小孔里绕出去，还系了一张卡片。

“你朋友酗酒过，那时还不在洛杉矶，”罗维诺走到他旁边，“我也酗酒过，和可卡因只差临门一脚。我们在某个互助会上认识了。”

罗维诺讨厌互助会这种东西，城里的loser都在这里扎堆了。但他的心理医生坚持如此。走进大楼的时候就已经很可怕，青绿色的墙面刷得油亮，又缺乏光线。这种地方放不下安东尼奥这么高兴的人。一开始他认为自己左边这个男人是帅哥，没准还能（在刚开完戒酒会后）和他喝一杯，但听他说自己“不知为何很吸引男人”但真的“没有兴趣”后，他决定骂他为丑东西。

进步了。至少这次不是攀上有妇之夫。

安东尼奥不光是个丑东西，还多管闲事，说他看起来“很不高兴”。他要怎样高兴起来，处于一段有毒的关系中，对方又暴力又充满控制欲。弟弟离开他了，每天都很高兴，证明他根本不需要自己。罗维诺几次把刀架在腕上，也还是退化成自残而已——那个加拿大医生起效了，安东尼奥起效了，不管是什么令他活下去，或者只是他连去死都没有骨气。

一个月后的一天，安东尼奥没有来，罗维诺知道自己每周翘首以盼的闲聊不会有了。但“安瑞”站在那里，迎上来，转交给他安东尼奥的临行礼物，卡片挂在那里。

“那家伙走了以后，我和她在一起了一段时间。后来她也走了，”罗维诺疲惫地，“我看见他们，就像穴居人第一次走出家门。”

虽然眼睛会被烫伤，但太阳如何温暖，你也无法忘怀了。

“你爱他们吗？”

“干嘛，你嫉妒了？”

“有一点点点点，”基尔伯特笑着，“不，我只是想确认你是不是难过。”

“告诉我，你真的很爱‘丽兹’，但最后事情变成这样，你能怎么办？爱一个人没爱到，还不就是算了。”

_ 「给在我左侧总是郁郁寡欢的先生」 _

安瑞的哥哥不止是讨厌安东尼奥，甚至是“痛恨”他，比罗维诺（没来头地）恨路德维希的程度深得多，至少后两位还可以彼此忍受着买菜。而上次安东尼奥去摄影棚探班，摩根斯直接拿起喇叭说，“那边那个，对，就你，出去”。

“反正我娶人娶定了。”

婚礼时，摩根斯就坐在罗维诺旁边，《圣母颂》一放，他就像开了震动模式一样。

“他这是怎么了？”恐惧地，罗维诺侧过头去问基尔伯特。

哭了。基尔伯特唇语道。

“天哪，你在哭！”

“我没有！”

“你就有，”罗维诺几乎是幸灾乐祸地，丝毫不怕摩根斯人高马大的，跳起来打他，“你哭了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]黑色达卡，一款很有年头的法国香水，好闻便宜但留香短，我看外国香水社区说是父辈爷爷才会用的款式，也有说在美国部分地区的年轻人中很火。
> 
> [2]灵歌，典型比如《Happy》（Neo Soul），哎呀，《Happy》的确冠了很久呢！


	3. After Party

##  尾声

后来，基尔伯特进入了一个高峰期——如果他之后还能再创新高的话，就更好了——他给英国一家游戏公司做了一张回合制战略游戏 [1] 专辑，后来这款游戏拿了年度游戏大奖和年度游戏音乐奖。

“对不同国家阵营及其不同时代的精准把握，此专辑是声音工程的饕餮盛宴。”

任勇洙给他打电话说，专辑也会在美国发售——他当然举双手赞成，虽然并不指望会受大众欢迎。

幸运的是，事与愿违。

“我已经听这段不知哪国语言的拟声词有五次了，”罗维诺抱怨说，“为什么每个商场都在放？”

“嘿嘿，猜猜是谁做的，”基尔伯特刚说完便不停挤眉弄眼，哪里还有猜的余地。

“见了鬼了，”罗维诺翻翻眼睛，“这旋律快烦死我了，老在我脑袋里转。”

新出的Billboard Hot 100里，他们的歌甚至进了前50。好吧，对于基尔来说是失常发挥，但是……

“基尔！42！你知道B榜对我们来说有多难进吗？我已经兴奋了整整一天了，你呢？”

“我在想，我确实是天才，”基尔伯特笑得工作室另两个人来捶他。

“主打的hook很魔性，”任勇洙在那边也乐开了花，“也多亏了粉丝刷流媒体，还有他们自发的Challenge，现在咱们在国内也是全榜首破表，Perfect Kill！我们已经开始策划年末舞台了，你就等着拿奖吧。”

“但这还只是一个开始，总有一天我们要冲进前十。基尔，社长说他很期待下次合作。回见！”

菲利西安诺的专辑，最后被打了脏标。倒不是他骂了人，而是全专的第一首Intro《And it starts like this》采样有脏话。

_ 哥哥，我还是在想专辑的主题。 _

_ 有什么好想的？你就编一段感情，说你遇到一个人，上半张讲谈恋爱，下半张讲分手，最后一首大彻大悟，但你其实明年还要发情情爱爱的歌。 _

_ （笑）那太滥了。实际上，我想写你。 _

_ 噢，我现在是你的缪斯了吗？ _

_ 你爱我吗？ _

_ 那又是什么蠢问题？ _

_ 回答我，哥哥。 _

_ 我他妈当然爱你。现在一边儿去，小混蛋。 _

安东尼奥说，这张专辑更像是披着亲情——普遍之爱而讲私有之爱，“故事性很强”。

菲利西安诺缠着罗维诺要小时候的照片。最后罗维诺只好找出一张来，上面还有他们早已过世的爷爷，抱着一大一小两个孩子。菲利西安诺转头就拿去做封面。

因为他的字迹有点难以辨认，最后专辑名字是路德维希来写的：

「When it comes to love...」

临发售前，菲利西安诺心里总是没谱。这张专辑并不激动，也不色情，他担心粉丝并不买账。如果销量上不去，公司只会把他打回从前的定位——他上个月才和当红DJ阿尔弗雷德、另几位当红歌手合作了一首拉丁味儿很重的歌，油管成绩相当地好 [2] ，但以用语一向毒辣的亚瑟的话来说，“2.9分，从歌词到编曲，都像是琼斯先生吃闹肚子后坐在马桶上酝酿出的”。菲利西安诺不喜欢这样的音乐人生。

而基尔伯特在乎的只是乐评。他不需要更多不过脑子的钱了。

> “8.7。
> 
> 告别过多的Teen Pop与平庸Electropop（还有各种性向争议）后，‘菲利弟弟’终于前进了，这是一张R&B、Acoustic、Synth Pop、Dream Pop等组成的专辑，制作上隐秘地繁复，贝什米特的一贯风格，但这次连他都有点儿感伤；最吸引我的还是歌手灵气四溢的作词。
> 
> 除开本专诡异的乱伦气息，我暂且把这张专辑放在‘年度评分最高’的位置。”

* * *

罗维诺不了解格莱美是什么，只是每年看一群歌手上去表演。那种场合，显然是属于音乐、时尚界的达官贵人的，让他去那里就是不可能——他不会再勉强自己去参加菲利西安诺的社交场合了。

“但你一定得去！”菲利西安诺，好不容易给罗维诺套上高定礼服，试图把他拖出房间，“你也是专辑的一部分！”

“没门！”罗维诺绝望地发现他就不该让弟弟举铁，现在后者力气比他大，“我根本没参与你们那个专辑！”

“是吗？你唱了和声！”

“那是你们逼我的！”

“到底为什么搞这么久？”基尔伯特在加长林肯上等了半天，终于回来找人。

“没什么，基尔，只是你男朋友，我的哥哥，又变卦了而已。”

基尔伯特一言不发地走过去，掰开罗维诺那几个抓门框的手，一只手握他的肩，另一只手穿过他的腿窝，气儿都不喘一下地横抱起他。罗维诺吃惊地看着他，“你、你敢！”

“我当然敢，”基尔伯特笑着，露出尖尖的虎牙。

即便在车上，罗维诺也一直在焦虑。

“我从来没走过红毯！”

“我也只走过一次，”基尔伯特挤挤他，“我们差不多。”

“没关系，我会带着你们的，”菲利西安诺眨眨眼，“我说你们是我最爱的人，我最离不开的哥哥，我最亲爱的制作人。”

“那我弟弟呢？”

路德维希愕然地抬起头，他还忙着看环节安排。

“我可爱的男朋友，”菲利西安诺对他吹了声口哨，很轻浮，被他脸通红地训了。

路德维希和菲利西安诺的关系是他们的公关（ PR）之一。菲利西安诺自称性向是双性恋，谈过恋爱的却全是女人，一夜情的是男人，这在某些人眼里就十分不舒服。路德维希让菲利西安诺找一个明面上的男友，不需要交很久，私下里可以随便找别人玩。

“干脆就你吧，”菲利西安诺天真的笑容几乎是残忍的，“我的《保镖》，‘我一无所有’～”

再重申一次，基尔伯特不喜欢这个安排。奈何他弟弟那么傻。

基尔伯特摇摇头，靠近罗维诺，“看看你教出来的弟弟。”

“你看我像是玩弄感情的人么？”罗维诺抱着手，“16岁后长歪的错都在你，是你养出来的。”

“行，是爹地教育不周。”

“恶心，”罗维诺脸红了，推开他。

下车时的聚光灯非常炫目，记者在围栏外一通狂拍，罗维诺朝后畏缩了一下。各种身着华服的音乐人往台阶上走，不远处就有一个近来爆红的女创作歌手在接受采访。

“别怕，好吗？”基尔伯特握住他的手，“就像散步一样。”

“我还没在这么多眼睛下面散步过，”罗维诺瞪着他。

菲利西安诺跳下来，自带风流地抹了一把头发，拽着刚出来的路德维希接吻。OK，任务完成，恩恩爱爱。

菲利西安诺对着话筒，笑盈盈地回答那些问题。甚至有人拉着罗维诺，问他一大堆问题。罗维诺一开始还是有点新鲜劲的，后面就只是烦恼了，尤其是“作为作品中的所指，你怎么看待那些歌词，有人认为它们是暧昧的”。

罗维诺黑了脸，刚张开嘴就被基尔伯特藏到身后，“我来回答吧，我就是执行制作人。”

基尔伯特很擅长扯淡，所以即便他并不太懂菲利西安诺的爱之哲学，还是吹得头头是道。

“……亲情褪掉血缘是什么呢？是根本不会存在的感情，因为它业已失去它的条件；还是一种比爱情更纯粹的感情……但也可以只是艺术夸张……”

“认真的吗？”他们终于往主会场挪了，罗维诺嘟囔说，“爱情？”

基尔伯特耸耸肩，“艺术是这样，超越伦理。”

罗维诺的目光在说他很怀疑。

“好吧，我还在扯淡。”

罗维诺对大多数的表演都很冷漠，除了一个gay男歌手，因为他的舞台设计很有趣。在菲利西安诺结束表演后，他终于回到座位上，一边微微喘气：

“哥哥，我表现得怎么样？”

“虽然我还是不知道谁给你安排的和黑人女歌手合作，你没有车祸，万幸。”

“是我自己去联系的，”菲利西安诺咯咯笑着，拍了一下大腿，“我喜欢她们，天生就会唱歌。”

“哇，”罗维诺看他一眼，坏笑，“小道消息是真的。”

“什么？”

“你喜欢黑妹。”

“如果是性爱方面的话，”他意味深长地扬起嘴角，“我更喜欢黑白混血。”

“你自己也是混血。”

“真的吗？”菲利西安诺瞪大了眼睛。

“不，我骗你的，小傻子，你跟那个弗兰肯斯坦怎么一顶一的蠢。”

“嘿，那是我弟弟！”

台上，马克西莫开始宣布“最佳专辑”的五个提名。幕布播放起5张提名专辑的MV片段。

“我喜欢你们的MV，”罗维诺坦率地说。

“安东尼奥的恶魔大舅子写的剧本，金熊奖文艺片导演的力量。”

“他俩不是还在不共戴天吗？”

基尔伯特笑着，“又不是跟我不共戴天！噢，摄像机过来了。”

“该死，为什么它老是拍我？”

“它没有‘拍你’，它拍我们所有人。但也许他真的对你很感兴趣。”

“因为我长得像菲利西安诺。我理解了。”

“噢，亲爱的，”基尔伯特摇头，“你们很不一样。”

“噢，改观了，”罗维诺凑过去，鼻子几乎对着他鼻子，“我很高兴，笨蛋。”

“那么格莱美奖获得者是……”马克西莫打开卡片，“哇，菲利西安诺·瓦尔加斯，《When it comes to love…》。恭喜！”

菲利西安诺忽然间跳起来，惊喜地捂住嘴，又低下身子，抱起罗维诺的脸就亲。

罗维诺推开他，“摄像机在拍你！”

菲利西安诺只是笑，又抱了抱他。

“走了，”基尔伯特站起来，感觉罗维诺紧了紧他的手，“没问题，我习惯得很。”

他眨了眨眼，罗维诺翻了个白眼，但是笑了。

他们踩上舞台，首先和那个巨大的古巴裔男人拥抱。基尔伯特拿过话筒：

“谢谢，马克西莫，兄弟。如大家所见，菲利弟弟没想到自己能拿，但我是一早就有准备，噢，我就是那么自满的一个人（笑）。这张专辑是关于一个人，在台下的，我亲爱的罗维诺，也是菲利的大哥哥。”

四周的名人跟着摄像机的位置看了过来。罗维诺尽了全力不怯场，但笑起来还是有点僵硬。基尔伯特忍不住笑出声，他真的很可爱。把话筒让给菲利西安诺。

“……或者说一个孤单、若即若离的小家族。哈哈，基利实际上没有这样的体验，他们家族很吵闹，只有聚散，没有两相分离，所以是我告诉他那是什么样的感觉。这是我第一次如此深刻地参与到制作中，这门奖，”他举起奖杯，“也是对我的莫大鼓励，我没想到自己能拿下。塞西莉亚，实际上我希望你来拿这个奖。”

名叫塞西莉亚的女歌手一边鼓掌，一边抛过去飞吻。

“我会把主要功劳归功给基利，伴我一路走来的，我如父如兄的制作人先生。没有你，我不可能有今天。”

“我无所不能的经纪人，我的爱人，你一直如此照顾我。”

“我最最亲爱的哥哥，我爱你，我爱你。”

> _ 《When it comes to love...》，Feliciano Vargas _
> 
> _ 制作人：（执行制作人）Gilbert "Giik" Beilschmidt & Feliciano Vargas, Antonio "PIRATE" Fernández，Bjørn Bondevik _
> 
> _ 录音/混音：Gilbert "Giik" Beilshmidt ，Berwald Oxenstierna，DOOT，Køhler，…… _
> 
> _ 母带工程：Francis Bonnefoy _

* * *

“我讨厌这些社交场合，‘会后派对’，上次无人理睬我，这次是成群的我他妈认都不认识的人，过来说专辑有多好。滚吧。”

“你是名人了。还有我在呢。”

“你在，你当然要在，是你把我拖下水的！”

“你是说会场吗？”

“不，这……”罗维诺比划了一下，“这整个圈子！”

“是啊，那就握紧我的手吧，”基尔伯特微微侧过头，他们像两个混入其中的间谍，伪装成事实夫妻，“有人朝你我抛媚眼，该怎么办？”

“吻我。在我放手以前，不许离开我身边。”

基尔伯特笑了，“正是我想要的。”

* * *

> 各位，圣诞节快乐！今年过得怎么样？我从来没这么快乐过，哈哈你们懂的！
> 
> 今年也是和哥哥还有我最爱的贝什米特们一起度过！那么来年见啦！

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]我指的是《文明》系列哈哈哈哈，普鲁士肯定会喜欢这个游戏！德国阵营的领袖是腓特烈1世。
> 
> [2]这里我嘲的是Cardi B等人的《Taki Taki》，歌曲非常烂，但是油管成绩出奇地高，可能是西语用户很能刷吧……
> 
> 看制作团队的话会有惊喜~北欧好像特别出制作人，也许是我的刻板印象。
> 
> 我对中国娱乐圈、日韩娱乐圈、欧美娱乐圈的了解都很少，用的也是皮毛知识，非常抱歉。  
> 文中的时间是模糊不清的，我选取了一个很特别的时点：K-pop大举入侵美国音乐产业之时。  
> 所有人物都没有现实对应。只是为了写一个渴求爱情，却又因害怕受伤而走捷径的男人，他有很强烈的自我厌弃感，就像原作里的罗马诺一样。  
> 我也很想写原作向，可是我的历史太差了，致命伤）


End file.
